The Legend Will Never Die
by Anita
Summary: The Soul Calibur characters discover a terrifying evil that will change their lives!
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Long ago, when evil roamed the Earth, a sword was created. It was made from pure evil. It had one eye that moved when it sensed a soul. One glance from the eye and your soul would forever be gone. The sword would own it, it would own you.

For many years people had sought Soul Edge, "The Sword of Mystery". Those who went on their quest to find it, never returned. Legends went around saying it was an evil sword, other legends said it was a sword of hope.

Who knows?


	2. Taki the Demon Huntress

The Legend Will Never Die: Part One "Taki the Demon Huntress"

By: Anita

* * *

Taki the Demon Huntress

One woman had just begun her quest for the sword, Soul Edge. She had heard many legends about it, and wanted it's power. Her name was Taki. She had always been a demon huntress, but now that all the demons had been destroyed, she was free to do as she wished.

Many people wanted the sword, some even fought for it. Taki, to be sure she was safe, kept her beloved Rekki-Maru with her. Though she was only 25 years old, she had formidable fighting skills, and could even make her own weapons.

It had been 2 months since Taki had left home. She hadn't seen or heard anything about the sword. Suddenly a girl, about 16 or 17, ran up to Taki.

"Please help me!" the girl said. "My name is Xianghua, I was on a search for the soul sword, Soul Edge, when I found it! It was on a pedestal. I reached for it, but before I got it, two figures appeared."

"Who? Where?" Taki asked.

"Come with me!" Xianghua ordered.

Soon they found the empty pedestal, the others were not far away.

"You leave, I'll take care of this." Taki said, feeling brave.

After Xianghua left, Taki followed the voices she heard into a nearby forest.

'Could it really be Soul Edge?' Taki thought.

She soon reached a long flight of stairs. Taki guessed there were about 5000 steps!

She knew she could climb the stairs, but it would take a lot of work.

* * *

After climbing all the stairs, Taki found herself on a very high platform.

'Is this the Shrine of Eurydice?' Taki thought.

The Shrine of Eurydice was a place high above the clouds. Only the bravest could reach it. The Shrine of Eurydice had a platform near it. It wasn't as high as the shrine, but it was still rather high. It was rumoured that the Greek warrior, Sophitia, owned the platform.

'So I must go to the platform, Sophitia must have Soul Edge.'

When Taki reached Sophitia's battle platform she saw the two people Xianghua had mentioned.

One was a woman about 21 years old. She seemed to be wearing Greek armor.

'Sophitia!' Taki thought in amazement.

The other being seemed to be a demon. He looked like he was in his late 40's. He had an old sailor's suit on.

As Taki watched, unnoticed, she saw that the two were in battle.

'Well, now that I'm here, I should join the battle too. That's the only way to finally get Soul Edge, but who should I fight with? They both look equally determined. Which one owns Soul Edge?' Taki pondered.

Soon the battle came to an end. Sophitia was knocked out.

Before Taki realized what she was doing, she sprang into battle.

"So you too are after Soul Edge?" the sailor asked.

"Who are you, demon, where is Soul Edge?" Taki ordered.

"I am the great pirate, Cervantes of the seven seas. The Soul Edge is mine!" Cervantes replied, picking up Soul Edge from his scabbard.

"What did you want with Sophitia?" Taki asked angrily.

Suddenly, Cervantes and Soul Edge started to glow.

"YOU ASK TOO MANY QUESTIONS, NINJA WOMAN!" Cervantes said, in a different voice.

'Could the Soul Edge be talking to me?' Taki thought in sheer bewilderment.

"YES, IT IS SOUL EDGE! I TAKE PEOPLE'S SOULS. THIS MAN HERE HAS EXCEPTIONAL STRENGTH. I TOOK OVER HIS SOUL COMPLETELY, SO NOW HE DOES MY BIDDING." Soul Edge explained.

'So he is a demon!' Taki realized.

"Well, demons are my specialty!" Taki replied after Cervantes was back to normal.

The two warriors fought for a long time. They were equal in strength and speed.

'Hmm...I have to win! I know! Soul Edge is the weakness!'

Taki kicked Soul Edge really hard. It flew out of Cervantes' hand.

"AHH!" Cervantes screamed when the sword hit the ground. It was cracked.

"Just as I suspected!" Taki laughed. "Whatever happens to Soul Edge happens to you! If Soul Edge is cracked, you feel its pain because your souls are linked."

Cervantes fell to the floor, unconscious.

Taki grabbed Sophitia and was just about to leave, when a thought struck her.

'I wanted Soul Edge, so why not take the broken piece? Maybe I can tame the evil within it.'

So Taki took the piece, and left.

When she returned home, Taki made the piece of Soul Edge into a new sword, Mekki-Maru.

"Demon defeated, the deed is done!" Taki said with a smile.

But somehow, she knew this wasn't the truth.

THE END?


	3. Siegfried the Lost Soul

The Legend Will Never Die: Part Two "Siegfried the Lost Soul"

By: Anita

* * *

Siegfried the Lost Soul

One man had sought the Soul Edge for a long time. His name was Siegfried.

He had blond hair that went down to his shoulders. He was 19 years old and had a very large Zweihander sword. He had just heard that Cervantes, the old owner of the sword, had died. Soul Edge had mysteriously disappeared from the scabbard of the old sailor.

'This is my chance to find it,' Siegfried thought. 'I'll have to go to Cervantes' ship, Adrian, that is probably where Soul Edge is!'

After a week of travelling, Siegfried found himself in a dark cave. The only light he had was from the cave's entrance. After Siegfried had travelled into the cave's centre, the light diminished.

'I'd better head back. It's getting too dark in here. What's the point of running around in a cave with no light? I give up, it's impossible to get Soul Edge!'

Siegfried started turning back when he heard a woman's voice.

"Don't turn back now!" the voice ordered. "I'm sure you can find Soul Edge."

"Who are you?" Siegfried asked.

"I cannot tell you who I am, but I can tell you that I am the one who battled Cervantes and won." the voice replied.

"Y-you killed him?" Siegfried exclaimed.

"No, I didn't. The Soul Edge is pure evil. I knocked it out of Cervantes' hand and it cracked in two. Cervantes is linked to Soul Edge, so when it was in pain, he was in pain. He fell unconscious, but did not die. Soul Edge must have killed him for failing to capture my soul." the woman stated.

"What happened to the other piece of Soul Edge?"

"It's mine now," the woman said sternly. "Now go find Soul Edge!"

"Soul Edge is evil. What if it takes over my soul?" Siegfried worried.

"It's too weak. Since Cervantes is dead and part of it has been cracked, the sword will be having trouble capturing souls."

"Alright then, I'll go get Soul Edge." Siegfried proclaimed with much determination.

* * *

Siegfried was out of the cave. He had finally found the end and was glad to see light again.

'Now to find Soul Edge.'

Soon enough Siegfried found a large fortress and a platform near it.

Suddenly a large ship appeared behind Siegfried. It seemed to be a ghost-ship.

'It's Adrian and the Fortress'

Adrian was Cervantes' old ship. It was said that the ship had sunk years ago.

No one owned the fortress; it was old, crumbling and abandoned.

Siegfried took a better look at the platform he was on. It was surrounded by blood-red water.

'Many people have been put to death on this very platform.'

"Welcome to my home, young man." a gruff voice laughed.

"Who said that?" Siegfried asked, turning around.

"Yes, it is I, Cervantes. Ruler of the seven seas. This fortress is my home." Cervantes said, chuckling.

"But, you are dead! Aren't you?" Siegfried wondered out loud.

"Ha ha ha! The Soul Edge brought me back to life because no new souls arrived to give it a host."

"Well, I'm here to stop Soul Edge's havoc. Prepare to fight, slave of evil!" Siegfried proclaimed and charged at Cervantes with his sword.

"Fool! You can not defeat me!" growled Cervantes.

Soon the epic battle began. Cervantes was much too old and weak, and Siegfried had found a new surge of power in his rage. Every kick and slice made by Cervantes was easily blocked by a counterattack by the determined Siegfried.

"No, this can not be happening!" the astonished old sailor cried in anguish.

Suddenly Soul Edge started to glow.

"YOU ARE STRONG, YOUNG ONE! YOU ARE WORTHY OF GREAT POWER." Cervantes said, in a different voice.

"It must be Soul Edge!" Siegfried realized.

"YOU ARE THE ONE." Soul Edge decided. "REACH FOR ME."

Siegfried, realizing that he could obtain the greatest power imaginable, reached over and grabbed it. Suddenly amazing power came over him, and he was covered in ancient azure armor.

"THE POWER I HAVE GIVEN YOU IS LIMITLESS, USE IT WISELY"

When the transformation was over a great white ball streaked the skies.

It was the seed of evil.

'Now that I possess this awesome power, I shall rule the world.' Siegfried thought.

"I shall be known as Nightmare, I will be the knight in ancient azure armor." Siegfried declared, in a new, gruff voice.

"GREAT WORK, MY BOY! YOU WILL BRING HOPE TO ME. GO FORTH AND WRECK HAVOC INTO THIS WORLD!"

THE END?


	4. Xianghua the Young One

The Legend Will Never Die: Part Three "Xianghua the Young One"

By: Anita

* * *

Xianghua the Young One

The youngest girl in Emperor Ming's group of royal guards was only 16 years of age. Her name was Xianghua. She was an orphan. She knew how to fight because her mother had taught her before she died.

Xianghua owned one of the three mystical weapons. Her's was the sword, Krita-Yuga. The Krita-Yuga was a very valuable weapon as well. Many people wanted it as much as Soul Edge, but Xianghua was strong enough to hold her own.

Xianghua also wanted Soul Edge. She wanted to destroy it, because her mother had claimed it was an evil sword, and it was Xianghua's destiny to destroy it.

Xianghua had seen Soul Edge before. She had seen it in the hands of a sailor who was fighting a Greek warrior. She had sensed great evil, and knew that her time to face it would come soon.

Xianghua had been searching for Soul Edge for months. Since she first caught a glance of it, she had heard of rumours of a ninja defeating Cervantes, and taking a piece of the sword, but the whereabouts of the true Soul Edge was unknown.

Xianghua soon found another town and hoped she would finally find some answers.

'I wonder if anyone has seen or heard anything about Soul Edge in this town' Xianghua thought.

Before she could ask anyone anything she saw a huge crowd forming.

"Who will challenge me? I am unbeatable! Why does nobody challenge me, are you all afraid?" a voice boasted.

Xianghua ran up to see the commotion's cause. The challenger was a man in his late 20's.

"I accept your challenge!" Xianghua announced, excited to test her skills.

"All right then. We will both fight in this area," the man said, pointing at the ground, which had a large white circle surrounding them.

"Whichever one of us steps out of the ring first, will be the loser."

"Alright." Xianghua replied. "By the way, before we start, I was wondering, what is your name?"

"I am Hwang Seung Kyung. Who are you young one?"

"I am Xianghua."

* * *

The battle had lasted much longer than anyone had expected. Both fighters were equally strong.

"You fight well, young one. Your attacks are similar to mine, but quicker." Hwang complimented while circling around Xianghua.

"Thank you, but my speed is no match for your fighting experience." Xianghua replied modestly, while keeping her guard up.

As the battle continued Xianghua began to tire.

'I have to finish this fight quickly, or I'll get tired out.'

So Xianghua prepared to use a special attack, which takes a while to power up, and is very risky as she would be open to attacks, but it would easily knock him out of the ring if successful. This great attack was called Raging Muu Jiann.

First, Xianghua kicked Hwang down. This gave her some time to power her attack. She held back her Krita-Yuga and focused hard.

"What's that girl doing now? I'd better be careful!" Hwang said to himself in amazement.

Xianghua's sword was glowing a bright red. It was an incredible sight. As it did so, Hwang stood, watching in perplexion. Xianghua focused her energy into her sword.

"Oh no! That girl is up to something! I should knock her out of the ring while she's charging her attack." Hwang decided and got up.

'Hwang is getting ready to attack me. Come on, Krita-Yuga, hurry and charge up now!'

Hwang came closer and raised his sword.

"Yaah!" Xianghua yelled and hit Hwang out of the ring before he could attack her. She had knocked him out of the ring, and she had won!

* * *

After defeating Hwang, Xianghua left the town. She wandered around a marsh when she saw another pedestal with Soul Edge on it! This pedestal was rusted from the marsh water.

Before Xianghua could realize what she was seeing, Soul Edge started glowing.

Suddenly, a fiery-flamed being appeared in front of Xianghua.

"I AM INFERNO, THE INCARNATION OF SOUL EDGE. LEAVE NOW, OR PERISH!" the being stated.

Xianghua refused to leave and was now prepared to fight Inferno.

"I have come this far to find Soul Edge. My destiny will be answered, and I will defeat you!" Xianghua proclaimed

'I beat Hwang, so I should be able to defeat Inferno.' Xianghua reassured herself, nervously.

Suddenly a portal opened in front of Xianghua and Inferno. Inferno beckoned for Xianghua to come in.

When Xianghua stepped through the portal she was amazed.

'Stars, a floating platform! I'm in Chaos!' Xianghua realized.

"Come on Inferno, let us fight!" Xianghua ordered bravely.

Inferno brandished Soul Edge as Xianghua did with Krita-Yuga.

"AH! THE RARE KRITA-YUGA! I HAVE SEEN HOW WELL YOU WIELD IT." Inferno complimented.

"It will be your doom!" Xianghua boasted.

"BOLD WORDS FROM SUCH A YOUNG WARRIOR. IF YOU ARE SO SURE OF YOUR VICTORY, LET US MAKE A BET. IF I WIN, I RECIEVE TOTAL CONTROL OF YOU AND YOUR KRITA-YUGA, IF YOU WIN, YOU GET SOUL EDGE, AND YOU MAY DO AS YOU WISH WITH ME!" Inferno proposed.

"Very well." Xianghua accepted, charging towards Inferno.

Inferno easily sidestepped her. Xianghua quickly turned around, but Inferno was already charging her with Soul Edge. Xianghua just barely blocked it. Before Xianghua could fully recover from the last attack, Inferno charged again. It kept doing this and made Xianghua immensely tired. Finally, Xianghua could not defend herself and was too tired to block an attack. This knocked Xianghua down.

"HAH! FOOL, YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE CHALLENGED ME!" Inferno laughed.

'I can not give up!' Xianghua urged, and slowly got up.

"AH! THIS ONE'S STRONG-WILLED!" Inferno commented.

'I only have one chance,' Xianghua thought. 'I have to use the special attack I used on Hwang, the Raging Muu Jiann, that is the only way I can win.'

So Xianghua started to power up. Unfortunately, Inferno was too smart for her, and knew what she was doing.

"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME WITH YOUR FOOLISH TRICKS!" Inferno laughed.

"Oh no!" Xianghua screamed, realizing her plan of victory was about to fail.

"NOW, IT IS THE END." Inferno shouted and slammed down on the powering up Xianghua.

'No, this can not be the end! Mother, forgive me, I have failed!' Xianghua cried, struggling to get up.

"IT IS NO USE. THE BATTLE IS OVER, YOUR SOUL IS NOW MINE!" Inferno proclaimed.

Soon Xianghua body started to flicker. She was then transported into Soul Edge.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!" Inferno laughed. "NOW THE REMARKABLE KRITA-YUGA IS IN MY POSSESION!"

So Xianghua's soul was now Inferno's, lost in Soul Edge. She could watch everything through Soul Edge's one eye. She could see the whole world.

She could also see a man in torment, bearing azure armor.

'I must warn others who challenge Inferno. Nobody's soul must be taken as mine was.' Xianghua secretly vowed.

THE END?


	5. Kilik the Chosen One

The Legend Will Never Die: Part Four "Kilik the Chosen One"

By: Anita

* * *

Kilik the Chosen One

Kilik was training under his trainer, the very wise and old Edge Master.

Kilik was the owner of the sacred Kali-Yuga and Dvarpa-Yuga. the 19 year old fighter was training for his last day with Edge Master.

"I take leave of you now, master." Kilik announced.

"Go forth, Kilik. You have trained well, and will make me proud." Edge Master replied.

Kilik was hoping to find his friend, Xianghua. Kilik met her a few years ago, and found out she had received the last of the sacred triad of weapons, the sword, Krita-Yuga.

Sadly, Xianghua had left to find and destroy Soul Edge, and had not returned as of yet

"Hey Kilik, where ya going?" someone asked.

It was Maxi, Kilik's best friend.

"Oh, Maxi! I am trying to find Xianghua." Kilik replied.

"Well, I'm headed to the next town." Maxi said. "How 'bout I tag along for a while?"

Suddenly they heard an announcement.

"Who will take us on? Who will fight us in two on two combat?" a voice shouted.

"C'mon Kilik, let's go fight 'em!" Maxi persisted.

"All right. Let's go!" Kilik agreed.

The two challengers were Mitsurugi and Lizardman.

Mitsurugi was a samurai in search of Soul Edge and Lizardman was a human who had been transformed by the seed of evil. Unlikely allies.

"The rules are simple, you have to knock our weapons out of our hands." Mitsurugi explained.

Soon the battle began.

Lizardman took on Maxi and Kilik took on Mitsurugi.

Maxi and Lizardman fought. Lizardman drew his sword and shield, and Maxi used his Nunchaku.

"Heh, this'll be too easy!" Maxi laughed as Lizardman growled back.

Maxi powered up the powerful attack, which knocked Lizardman off his feet, and he dropped his sword.

"Told ya it'd be easy!" Maxi said to Kilik.

Mitsurugi and Kilik were both in a stalemate. Neither could get the other's weapon out of their hand.

'I have to win! Maxi did, and so will I!' Kilik thought.

Kilik quickly kicked Mitsurugi in the stomach. He then grabbed his rod and using it, he knocked Mitsurugi's sword down.

"All right Kilik!" Maxi shouted from the sidelines.

* * *

Maxi and Kilik soon reached Maxi's destination.

"Well, Kilik, it's been fun!" Maxi stated before departing.

'Now to find Xianghua.'

Suddenly a huge portal opened in front of Kilik.

"COME IN, YOUNG WARRIOR." a voice from the portal beckoned.

Kilik carefully crept in. When he got through he noticed his surroundings.

The pleasant smell of blossoms filled the air. The sparkling water surrounding the area shined brightly. Flower petals swirled in the air.

'I'm in the Emperor's Garden' Kilik thought in amazement.

"IS THIS PLACE FAMILIAR TO YOU?" the voice asked.

"Yes, this is Xianghua's old battlefield." Kilik replied, searching for the voice's source.

"DO YOU WISH TO FIND XIANGHUA?" the voice asked.

"Yes! Where is she?" Kilik asked excitedly.

"GO THROUGH THE NEXT PORTAL. YOU WILL FIND HER."

Kilik saw a second portal appear. He walked through it. He was now in Chaos, the world of evil.

"Kilik?" a voice, different from the first one, asked.

"Is that you Xianghua?" Kilik asked.

"Yes. You must leave. It's too dangerous for you here." Xianghua replied.

"But, where are you?" Kilik could only see a sword on the ground.

"Look at the sword more closely." Xianghua explained.

Kilik bent closer to the sword. He could see Xianghua's face slightly reflected in it.

"You are in there? Why?" Kilik asked, curious and shocked.

"Inferno, Soul Edge's incarnation found me. Since Soul Edge needs souls it made Inferno to find them. Inferno took my soul away from me. If you don't leave soon he will take yours too!" Xianghua urged.

"I will not leave without you!"

"Go! Why risk your life for mine? If you can not get me out, we will both be trapped, and what good is that? You must leave now, there is not much time left!" Xianghua ordered.

"But, how do I get out of here?"

"Jump off the edge of the platform."

Hesitantly, Kilik jumped down and was back where he started before he first met Inferno.

'I'll train harder and get you out of there, I promise.' Kilik vowed.

He ran back to Edge Master and the Proving Grounds and awaited his new training to become stronger than ever before.

THE END?


	6. Cervantes the Undead

The Legend Will Never Die: Part Five "Cervantes the Undead"

By: Anita

* * *

Cervantes the Undead

Cervantes looked upon the sea. The sea was his first love. If he could not rule the sea, no one could.

His second love was Adrian. Adrian was his ship. It had been faithful to him when he was a pirate, but now that he was dead, his ship had turned into a ghostship as well.

Lastly, Cervantes loved owning power. He craved it day and night. And when he got it, he needed more.

Soul Edge had incredible power. Cervantes had loved every second he used it. It had helped him vanquish all his enemies, but now he had lost it.

Part of Soul Edge had gone to Taki, the strong-willed ninja, and Cervantes wanted his revenge.

Cervantes had learned that Taki was at a place called Hoko Temple.

The Hoko Temple was known for its cursed Buddha statue made by Toyotomi, a Japanese ruler.

'I must get revenge on Taki, and get the last piece of Soul Edge back.' Cervantes thought.

At midnight, Cervantes snuck into the Hoko Temple. Since he was dead, Cervantes could turn visible and invisible whenever he pleased, but this power drained him of his energy quickly, so he used it sparingly. He used this power to get by the guards.

As soon as Cervantes got inside the temple, he saw a large platform near the Buddha statue, and walked onto it.

"I knew you would come." a voice stated.

Cervantes turned around finding Taki standing behind him.

"This platform is the perfect place to fight." Taki said mockingly, "That is why you came here, correct? You want the piece of Soul Edge back. It's a pity that you still believe you can defeat me."

"You'll find it hard to mock me after I'm done with you!" Cervantes roared.

"We'll see about that." Taki retorted.

Cervantes pulled out Acheron and Nirvana. They were his new weapons now that he had lost Soul Edge.

Acheron was his long sword, and Nirvana was his pistol sword. Nirvana's hilt was made from a pistol. Both swords were the weapons Cervantes had used before finding Soul Edge.

"I guess you think I'll be as easy to beat as last time. Well, now that I am dead-" Cervantes started.

"What? How can you be dead? I thought you pretended so no one could find you." Taki aimlessly pondered.

"Ha ha ha! Well, Siegfried the young warrior had almost killed me, but since I had been under Soul Edge's power, I turned into a demon." Cervantes proclaimed.

"But, that's impossible!" Taki said in disbelief.

"Enough talking, foolish ninja, you will now taste my pain!" Cervantes growled and the battle began.

* * *

Cervantes had Taki pinned on the ground with Nirvana held at her neck.

"This battle ends now!" Cervantes cackled.

Taki nimbly pulled out her blade and stabbed Cervantes' leg. Cervantes leaped away in pain.

"That weapon is not the same one you used against me before!" Cervantes observed.

"Yes, it is not the Rekki-Maru. Remember how I took that piece of Soul Edge from you? Here it is. this is my new weapon, Mekki-Maru." Taki laughed, "Once you tame most of its evil spirit, it is quite powerful."

"Impossible! No one has ever tamed the evil spirit of Soul Edge." Cervantes said, aghast.

"Perhaps, but I only hold a part of the evil Soul Edge, which is much easier to tame." Taki confided.

"Beware demon huntress, Soul Edge is pure evil. You may think you have tamed it's evil soul, but you truly are no stronger than I was when I had it!" Cervantes shouted.

He leaped high in the air and prepared to slash Taki to bits with his swords.

Taki held up Mekki-Maru in front of herself, as a shield. Suddenly, it started to glow.

"Augh!" Cervantes cried in astonishment.

Right as his swords were about to clash with her Mekki-Maru, it's power pushed him away.

"Impossible! There is no way you could have used its power!" Cervantes yelled.

'I must finish her off once and for all. Her power may grow stronger than mine.'

Cervantes turned himself invisible and started to charge at Taki.

"Ha ha ha! You will never defeat me now!" Cervantes laughed.

"Hiding behind the power of being invisible will not save you, demon!" Taki scoffed.

Mekki-Maru began emitting a pillar of light.

"I can see you, Cervantes. The power of Mekki-Maru is all I need."

'This is impossible, the power that I had seeked all my life this woman has gained so quickly! She is much too strong for me now. I must leave and come back when I am stronger and then I will take my revenge!'

"I'll let you leave, you coward." Taki said, as if she had read his mind.

Ashamed and angered, Cervantes left the temple.

'I will return! I will fight every warrior in the world and retrieve Soul Edge. No one will stand in my way! I will once again be the ruler of the seven seas, and the most powerful warrior in the world!'

THE END?


	7. Lizardman the Scaled Horror

The Legend Will Never Die: Part Six "Lizardman the Scaled Horror"

By: Anita

* * *

Lizardman the Scaled Horror

Lizardman looked at his companions. They were all such marvellous creatures, each created with certain talents, and certain purposes. Each a work of genius; the genius that was his master, Kunpaetku. Though each and every lizard was a masterpiece, Lizardman knew that he was the greatest of them all, for his mission was to find the powerful sword of legend, Soul Edge.

Kunpaetku had told Lizardman little about his need for the Soul Edge, but that was irrelevant to him, because his master's will was everything, and other than that, nothing else truly mattered.

Lizardman took one last look at his lizard peers and living quarters, and left to see his master for his final instructions.

* * *

As Lizardman reached Kunpaetku's quarters, he filled with pride unlike any he had felt before. His master had chosen him for a very dangerous and exigent challenge, over many other lizards he had under his control, proving that he had much faith in Lizardman.

"Ah, you have arrived, Lizardman." Kunpaetku greeted. "Lizardman, before you leave, I must tell you the truth about your past..."

This caught Lizardman's attention. He had wondered about his past life for quite some time, now he was about to find out, and even though it was very important information, Lizardman knew that his past would not change his present. His master's will was his life now, and nothing else mattered to him.

"You were a traveller with a wife and two young children. You stole what you could get your hands on for a living. One day you stole the sword and shield of a Greek warrior, named Aeon Calcos, and when he went after you to retrieve them, you both began to fight ferociously and Aeon died at your hands."

Lizardman smirked, knowing that even in his past life, he was a force to be reckoned with.

"Yes, that is why you now own the Xi Sword and Game Shield, but even after you defeated Aeon, another Greek warrior, Sophitia, found your family, and killed them all out of rage. Then, Sophitia came after you and the two of you battled for a long while, but in the end, Sophitia was the victor, for you had been tired out by your previous battle. She let you escape with the Xi Sword and Game Shield, for she believed defeating you was enough of an insult, and you trekked along a large desert, battered and bruised, and I found you, fainted in the middle of nowhere. Your body was beyond redemption, and so I took it upon myself to restore you to your former glory, and gave you this fabulous new form. The reason I am telling you this, is because Sophitia is also after Soul Edge. If she tries to get in your way, she will use her trickery to try and get the Soul Edge from you in any way possible. Now that you know the truth, you will know not to fall for her lies. Go forth and successfully retrieve the sword of legend for me." Kunpaetku explained, and with that, Lizardman was off to fulfil his master's wish.

Unfortunately, Lizardman did not hear his master's final words.

"Now Lizardman's loyalties are only towards me, and Sophitia will never be able to turn him back to his old life now. Nothing can keep me from Soul Edge any longer!"

* * *

'Sophitia will regret her whole life when she meets me again. I will make her pay for her many injustices!' Lizardman thought, as he flew into rage just imagining Sophitia's smirk as she defeated him three years ago.

He quickly forgot his anger because the city he reached was totally abandoned.

'Where is everyone?' Have they all been massacred?'

"Who are you? Do you know anything about the murderer, the one clad in azure armor? He was holding the Soul Edge." A woman in Greek armor asked, coming up from behind Lizardman.

Realizing that this could be his chance to find Soul Edge, Lizardman brought out his weapons to fight the woman, and hopefully obtain information on Soul Edge's location. Nothing would stand in his way now!

"Hmm, are you after the Soul Edge as well? It seems everyone is nowadays. Well, I, Sophitia will fight you so you will not obtain it before I destroy it's evil."

Lizardman's eyes widened as he realized the woman in front of him was his old foe. Lashing out with his sword, Lizardman took the first strike, but the surprisingly quick Greek warrior blocked the attack.

"How can this be? The weapons you wield are the Xi Sword and Game Shield! I had learned from Hephaestus that another warrior like me, Aeon Calcos, was also in search of Soul Edge, and he was out to destroy it, as Hephaestus' oracle to him had asked. Hephaestus also told me that Aeon Calcos had been transformed. The only way I would be able to know that if it truly is Aeon is by the weapons he uses, the Xi Sword and Game Shield." Sophitia explained.

'If what she says is true...'

"You are Aeon Calcos, and you are a Greek warrior just like me, who received an oracle to destroy Soul Edge. Whoever transformed you into what you are now is just trying to trick you into doing their bidding. They must be trying to use you!"

'Could she be telling me the truth? Could my master have lied to me?' Lizardman second-guessed.

"You know it's true. Why would I lie to you?" Sophitia pushed.

'This is the same woman who defeated me before! Of course she would lie to me. She would do anything to get these weapons back from me.' Lizardman realized.

Angrily he charged at Sophitia with all his power, knocking her down. Then, he slashed his sword down to the ground, barely missing her shoulder and slicing off part of her sleeve.

"You don't believe me? Well I won't fight back, Aeon." Sophitia stated firmly. "I will tell you where the Soul Edge is, Aeon, because I know that in the end you will destroy the sword as you were meant to. He went to Germany. Rumour is that he fights at the abandoned Ostrheinsburg Castle. You may finish this battle off, if you wish"

Lizardman glared at Sophitia incredulously. He scowled at Sophitia as he slowly turned away.

"I'll find a way to turn you back, Aeon."

* * *

Soon enough, Lizardman reached the Ostrheinsburg Castle, the once glorious castle that was created by Sir Stefan, the knight. It was supposedly an impregnable castle, but once Sir Stefan died, many thieves plundered it, turning it into a ruin of death.

"Why have you come here? Do you wish to die?" a voice growled. It was the azure knight, holding the powerful Soul Edge in his gloved arm. His face was concealed beneath his armor, and Lizardman could only see a sliver of his face.

Lizardman drew his sword and menacingly pointed at his opponent.

"HE WISHES TO OBTAIN ME, NIGHTMARE. STOP HIM FROM DOING SO!" a voice rang out.

'Was that the sword itself? Was it just speaking to him?' Lizardman wondered.

Before Lizardman had time to contemplate this, he found Nightmare's fist heading directly for his face. He was thrown down quickly, landing hard on the ground.

"You are no match for me, lizard, I have the strength of Soul Edge on my side!" Nightmare chuckled.

Lizardman thrusted his sword at Nightmare's chest, but the attack barely made a scratch on the armor. Nightmare grinned evilly and jabbed Lizardman with Soul Edge.

"SURRENDER NOW, AND I WILL LET YOU LEAVE, LIZARDMAN!" Soul Edge proclaimed.

'It's the only way.' Lizardman reasoned with himself. 'I can come back again, when I'm stronger and challenge Soul Edge and Nightmare. I will not return to Kunpaetku, for then he will know that I failed. I must train hard and defeat this terror to bring my master's dreams to reality.'

Lizardman growled in spite of his personal choice of retreat. He turned around in defeat, for the second time in his whole life, and the second time today.

"Why did we not claim his soul?" Nightmare asked the Soul Edge.

"HE IS OF NO USE TO US, OUR PLANS GO MUCH FURTHER THAN HIM." Soul Edge assured.

Though this was a great attack at Lizardman's pride, he knew it was true.

Whatever the Soul Edge had planned, he knew the fate of the world was in jeopardy.

His fears grew when he heard Soul Edge speak as he left.

"SOON ENOUGH THE WORLD WILL KNOW A POWER EVEN GREATER THAN MINE, A POWER THAT WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE!"

THE END?


	8. Seung Mina the Heart and Soul

The Legend Will Never Die: Part Seven "Seung Mina the Heart and Soul"

By: Anita

* * *

Seung Mina the Heart and Soul

Seung Mina looked down at the deep, blue lake as she set down her weapon, the Scarlet Thunder. It had been a few months since she had ran away from home and had gone on her journey.

She had set out to retrieve the sword of salvation, the Soul Edge. If she could achieve this one task, she would prove to her father and to others who looked down upon her that she was more than a useless child. She would prove her worth as a warrior.

Seung Mina had hated being confined like a child. She had always wanted to become a fighter, instead of training all alone. She wanted to experience the harshness of real battles. Would she be able to hold her own against the older, more skilled warriors?

She had began fighting since the day she ran away, and already she was creating a worthy reputation for herself. Every town that she went through knew her name and of her elegant fighting style after she defeated their top warriors.

Seung Mina had fully mastered the use of the powerful Scarlet Thunder, the zamba-toh that she had trained with ever since she was a toddler. The blade had been passed down through her family for generations. The style was very complicated and the rod itself quite heavy, but she was familiar with the powerful twists and turns that would end in death to others who were unskilled in the zamba-toh's techniques. The sharp blade at the tip of the Scarlet Thunder was as much of a threat to Seung Mina as it was to her opponents.

One of the most difficult moves to learn, the Heavy Crane, was very hard to control, as you spun the zamba-toh harder and faster around you, leaving your enemy defenseless, you left yourself vulnerable to your own weapon. This was Seung Mina's secret move. She had not needed to use the move against any challengers as of yet, but she was certain that if she was ever matched against and incredibly tough opponent, this move would help her out of any trouble.

Seung Mina looked up from the lake she was staring into and something caught her eye. It was a paper posted on the wall of a building nearby.

It stated that there was to be an underground tournament for all fighters wishing to prove their worth.

'An underground tournament? Maybe now I can test my new-found skills and see what I have achieved with my months of training.' Seung Mina thought.

'And while I am there, I can test out my newly learned move. No one will stand in my way when I use the Heavy Crane.'

With a smirk, Seung Mina took the paper and was off.

* * *

Seung Mina reached the underground battle arena the next day. It was filled with many fighters who looked very experienced, and very deadly.

"Get out of here girl, unless you want to be seriously hurt" a voice rang out.

Seung Mina turned around to see a woman, 28 years of age, holding a sword in her hand.

"How old are you, girl?" the woman asked smugly.

"I am 19 years old, and I am not weak, I can fight just as well as anyone else." Seung Mina replied angrily.

"What is your name?" the woman asked, not even flinching from Seung Mina's reply.

"My name is Seung Mina."

"My name is Ivy. Good luck in the tournament, a young fry like you will need all the luck you can get." the woman replied and turned away from Seung Mina laughing.

'Who does she think she is? When I meet her in the ring...'

"The tournament will start now. Fighters prepare to push yourselves to your limits. Every battle will be consecutive, without any breaks, and whoever is left in the end will get the prize money and..." Ivy started with a smirk. "will learn about the secret location of Soul Edge."

Seung Mina fought battle after battle, twirling her zamba-toh around with grace and power. She spun the Scarlet Thunder around her as she jumped in the air and performed the Heaven's Wheel. She used the powerful Gale Kick to knock down her enemies before they could touch her. The Scarlet Thunder's reach was incredible, and many battles ended before they began, because opponents were never even able to reach through the quick and skilled attacks of the zamba-toh. The battles were becoming easier and easier, and Seung Mina was becoming very confident in her skills.

'If these fighters are so easy to defeat, I will have no trouble finding Soul Edge.' Seung Mina grinned.

"You only have one fight left." a voice sneered. "And it will be your toughest yet."

Ivy walked up behind Seung Mina.

"Am I going to fight you?" Seung Mina asked.

"I am the final fighter, and this battle will not be like the others, it will take place in the terrible underground battleground of the Water Labyrinth."

Seung Mina looked around the platform they were on. It was floating along the underwater currents. The clear and cold water flowed fast, making the platform very unstable to fight on. The walls were covered by luminescent moss that served as the only light in the arena. The soft, pale-blue light gave an eerily dreamy atmosphere to the terrible battles that were held in the Water Labyrinth.

"Well, I never expected you would make it this far, girl. You are much more powerful than I ever had expected. It is too bad that you will have to face such a crushing defeat at the hands of me. You will wish you had never entered the tournament after I am done with you." Ivy growled.

"I am not going to lose. I will win this match, and then I will find the Soul Edge." Seung Mina replied.

"So you are after Soul Edge too? I thought you were after the money. A girl like you should not get involved in things bigger than you. After I beat you, go home and stay home. The real terror of Soul Edge is too much for you." Ivy scoffed.

"Enough! Let's start this fight now!" Seung Mina yelled and swung her zamba-toh at Ivy.

Ivy sidestepped the attack and charged with her sword. Seung Mina blocked the attack.

"Your weapon is great, but do not be fooled. My sword is more than meets the eye." Ivy said.

Ivy sword suddenly changed shape. Instead of a regular sword, it appeared to become a whip-like weapon.

"How is that possible?" Seung Mina asked, astonished.

"This weapon will be your undoing!" Ivy shouted and attacked Seung Mina.

Seung Mina used her Heaven's Wheel attack, but was stopped in mid-air by Ivy's whip. The whip caught her around the neck and hurled her to the ground. Seung Mina quickly recovered and side-kicked Ivy, knocking her down. While Ivy was still on the ground, Seung Mina raised her zamba-toh up to strike, but Ivy rolled away from the large blade.

"You may think I am young and inexperienced, but my next move will win this match for me." Seung Mina declared confidently.

Seung Mina began circling her weapon around her body, faster and faster.

"You will never escape the Heavy Crane!"

"Do not be so sure. I have a secret move of my own! Squire's Cage will put an end to your twirling little rod."

'What can she do? Nothing can stop my attack!' Seung Mina assured herself.

Ivy pulled her weapon below Seung Mina's feet. She swung the whip up in the air, pulling Seung Mina with it.

"Waah!" Seung Mina cried as she was thrown into the air.

"This fight is over, girl!" Ivy shrieked.

Ivy struck out with her sword and sliced Seung Mina in the arm, and then the sword wrapped around Seung Mina's throat and flung her forcefully to the ground. Seung Mina groaned in defeat as she lay limp.

"You put up a tough fight, girl, but you are no match for me." Ivy laughed as she walked away.

* * *

'I may have lost that one battle, but now I know that there are people out there who are much more powerful than I am. I can not win with just one move. The Heavy Crane is powerful, but there are moves that even it is no match for.' Seung Mina thought grimly, after she recovered from the fight.

'I went on this journey to learn more about real warriors, and to become stronger. I am already becoming stronger, and today I learned to never underestimate my opponent. Things can be deceiving in the real world.' With this last thought, Seung Mina turned and left the town where she had experienced so much. She had fought hard and she knew there would be tougher battles in the future.

Seung Mina walked on, in search of a new town, where new challenges and opponents awaited her.

THE END?


	9. Yoshimitsu the Mechanized Ninja

The Legend Will Never Die: Part Eight "Yoshimitsu the Mechanized Ninja"

By: Anita

* * *

Yoshimitsu the Mechanized Ninja

In a flash of alacrity, the katana sliced through the sky. The air stirred as the powerful weapon grazed it. Yoshimitsu brought his beloved sword closer and sheathed it within its scabbard.

Yoshimitsu was the last living member of the Manji Ninja clan. His companions had been destroyed by the lord Oda Nobunaga. Yoshimitsu's arm had been chopped off in the battle, but he had escaped, and replaced his arm with a mechanical replacement. Now, Yoshimitsu and his self-named katana were all that was left of the Manji clan.

His life had been with the Manji clan, and the evil Nobunaga would pay for his sin. Armed with the sword and memories of his comrades, Yoshimitsu vowed to take revenge and kill the one who had killed those he cared about. There was only one way to achieve this task.

The sword of all power, Soul Edge.

* * *

The all-knowing, all-seeing power of the Soul Edge detected a powerful warrior approaching...seeking its power. The Soul Edge could almost taste his need for revenge, and it wanted to grant this powerful warrior his wish.

"REVENGE FILLS HIS EVERY THOUGHT. BRING HIM TO ME" Soul Edge ordered.

In a flash of deep azure, the warrior was off, set to do his master's bidding.

The day's light recoiled into the night as the predator neared his victim.

* * *

Yoshimitsu continued asking townspeople about Soul Edge's whereabouts even as the day began to fade. The citizens were very wary of any seekers of the sword, but reluctantly gave Yoshimitsu what information they could.

Yoshimitsu heard stories of destruction caused by an menacing figure suited in azure armor. The knight had left behind a trail of terror in each town he visited, and the reckless murder had been caused by Soul Edge itself. The sword held incredible power, and this criminal was using this power to its full extent.

As the night fell, Yoshimitsu thoughts still dwelled on Soul Edge.

'The amount of power this sword can give to its user is unbeatable, but the pain it causes in the hands of evil is will destroy this world. Is my revenge not just like this terrible evil? Are the memories of my friends going to be tarnished by my need for Nobunaga's head?' Yoshimitsu pondered as he walked along a darkened path.

"If you wish to exact your revenge, come to the City of Water at sunrise tomorrow. You will get what you wish. Come alone, warrior." A quiet, direct voice beckoned.

"Who are you?" Yoshimitsu asked the darkness. His only reply was the restless wind.

* * *

Yoshimitsu arrived at the City of Water just before sunrise. The city was a magnificent site.

The whole city was overflowing with water, and there were bridges connecting areas together. In the midst of it all was a lone platform. This platform had been used for battling by the young Siegfried. The young warrior had formidable skill, but had recently set off on a journey to find Soul Edge. The platform was said to be abandoned.

"So, you came, Yoshimitsu." a voice called. Yoshimitsu turned to see a man cloaked in azure armor, holding the infamous Soul Edge.

"You! You are the one who has caused these people pain. Why must you wield that sword with hate?" Yoshimitsu asked.

"FOR THE SAME REASON YOU WISH TO TAKE THE LIFE OF LORD ODA NOBUNAGA. BLOODSHED IS THE WAY OF A WARRIOR'S LIFE." a strong voice boomed.

"Soul Edge... it can speak?" Yoshimitsu realized.

"HAH! YOU ARE SMARTER THAN I EXPECTED. I WILL GRANT YOU GREAT POWER TO ACHIEVE YOUR GOAL. DESTROY YOUR ENEMY, AND EMBRACE YOUR HATRED!" Soul Edge offered.

"What do you want with me? Why do you wish to feed my hatred?"

"ODA NOBUNAGA AND HIS FOLLOWERS ARE A THREAT TO ME. IF YOU DEFEAT HIM, NOTHING WILL STAND IN MY WAY!"

"No, now I see my error. My need for revenge is as wrong as your evil designs. I will not help you in your endeavour. Revenge is futile, it will not bring my friends back to life." Yoshimitsu declared, taking out his katana.

"Fool, you will now pay the price for declin ing our generous offer." the azure knight roared, and attacked with the large Soul Edge.

Yoshimitsu quickly teleported away from the attack. The teleportation caused him a bit of pain, but Yoshimitsu was now behind the azure-clad knight, and struck with his katana.

"NIGHTMARE, HE IS POWERFUL. BE WARY" Soul Edge warned.

Nightmare blocked Yoshimitsu's katana with the sword. As soon as the two swords touched, a flash of light coursed into the Yoshimitsu katana.

"LEAVE HIM, NIGHTMARE. HE IS OF NO USE TO US NOW." Soul Edge ordered.

"Are you sure? He could be a powerful soul to own." Nightmare replied.

"NO, OUR DESIGNS GO MUCH FURTHER THAN HIM. WE ALREADY HAVE THE GIRL, SHE IS ALL WE NEED...FOR NOW." Soul Edge ascertained.

Without another word, Nightmare and Soul Edge were gone. Yoshimitsu was left standing in the middle of the water-filled city.

* * *

Yoshimitsu's katana never stopped glowing. The flash of light that had been transferred during the battle had remained on the sword.

'I am not sure what impurity of evil my katana is carrying, but it will always remind me that I, too, have felt hate, a feeling I never wish to feel again. I will only use this katana for good, no evil purpose will ever occupy my thoughts ever again!' Yoshimitsu thought, as he walked along a path to a new destination, his home, where he would take the lessons he learned and put the past behind himself.

As he walked, Yoshimitsu was thankful that the sword had let him live, instead of claiming his soul, but part of him was not sure if this was the better outcome. If the sword succeeded in its plan to take over the world, life would be a fate much worse than death.

* * *

Through Soul Edge, the young Xianghua watched the fear in Yoshimitsu's eyes.

'A fate worse than death... it must be stopped.'

THE END?


	10. Maxi the Dandy of the Seas

The Legend Will Never Die: Part Nine "Maxi the Dandy of the Seas"

By: Anita

* * *

Maxi the Dandy of the Seas

The sea was still, as if it knew, as if it could sense Maxi's pain. Maxi stood, watching the horizon and remembering.

It had been exactly a year since Maxi's crew had been slaughtered. His friends had been his only family for most of his life, they had all been more like brothers than crewmates. Sadly, just like his parents, they were not destined to traverse the paths of life with Maxi, he would have to endure the burden alone.

Fortunately, Maxi had met two very special people, people who he knew he would stay friends with for the rest of his life. Kilik had helped him ward of the attackers when his ship had been attacked on that fateful day, and Maxi would never forget it. Xianghua had been a friend of Kilik's, and she was strong-willed and spirited. The three of them had been on many adventures together, and Maxi would always treasure the memories.

Kilik had been with Maxi on the day of the massacre. They had both fought bravely, but Kilik's Dvarpa-Yuga was stolen, and Maxi was left to fight Kilik off, and by the time Kilik was back under control, the damage was done.

Maxi would never forget the name of the abomination that destroyed his life.

"I will find you and get my revenge... Astaroth."

* * *

Maxi travelled far and wide, and he had gotten a few leads on Astaroth's location.

Astaroth had been created at the Palgaea shrine, and had a small platform where he performed his fighting matches.

Astaroth had been created three years ago by the evil Kunpaetku, and the priest had demanded that Astaroth bring him Soul Edge. Astaroth's ultimate skills with his large axe made him a tough opponent, and he would not let anyone stand in his way to fulfil his master's request.

Maxi reached the edge of a volcano. There was a cave filled with steps that led far into the foot of the volcano.

'I have heard that the Palgaea shrine is exceedingly hot, due to the lava, but the heat does not affect Astaroth, so he has an advantage. I have to keep my guard up, if I am hoping to defeat Astaroth in his own domain.' Maxi thought.

Without looking back, Maxi began descending the stairs.

Slowly, Maxi began to feel the immense heat. He saw cracks in the walls with luminous streams of lava flowing through them. The glowing magma was Maxi's only light as he travelled deeper into the chasm.

Soon enough, Maxi reached the shrine. There were large statues of dragons scattered around, seemingly unaffected by the incredibly high temperature.

Floating in the middle of it all, was a small triangular platform. This was where Astaroth held his fights.

Maxi jumped onto the platform as he observed his surroundings.

"Come out Astaroth, and fight me, if you dare!" Maxi shouted in anger. He knew that Astaroth was here, and now was the time for Maxi to have his vengeance.

"Leave now, or you will die." A voice boomed. "I will make sure of it."

"Astaroth, you killed my crew a year from this day! You will now pay for the sins you have wrought!" Maxi growled. "Show yourself."

"Foolish human. You must have a wish to die at the hands of someone much greater than you. I will not let you leave here alive."

Astaroth jumped down from the largest dragon statue's head. As he hit the ground, the whole shrine shook.

"Prepare for the last fight of your life." Astaroth roared and took out his large axe.

Maxi took out his nunchaku, the Fatibal. Whenever Maxi used his weapon, Maxi thought of the good times on his ship, with his crew.

Maxi would always practice with his nunchaku, but they would easily break under the pressure of his fighting style. One of Maxi's crewmates, Yamazzi, would continually remake nunchaku, each time, perfecting it to Maxi's style. Eventually, Yamazzi found a certain type of wood that was rumoured to be unbreakable. He finally created the perfect fightingweapon for Maxi to use. They named one stick of the nunchaku Kochi, for the east wind, and the other Hae, for the south wind.

"With this weapon in my hands, I can not lose!" Maxi declared to his foe.

"Ha ha ha! With that, you will not be able to make a scratch on me!" Astaroth scoffed. "I will show you what true power is."

Astaroth lunged his axe at Maxi, but missed as Maxi quickly sidestepped the attack. Maxi countered with a roundhouse kick.

"Grr... you will pay for that one, weak human!" Astaroth bellowed.

"We will see who will pay for what, tyrant." Maxi said, whipping his nunchaku out towards Astaroth, but this time, Astaroth was ready, and blocked the attack. Astaroth punched, flooring Maxi with his sheer power.

'I can not let my friends down.' Maxi ordered himself. He slammed his fist into Astaroth's tough skin, startling the monster, and elbowed Astaroth swiftly. Astaroth tried to retaliate, but was encountered by a flurry of attacks of Maxi's nunchaku.

"Now you will feel the pain that I have felt all of this time!" Maxi shouted as he continued his barrage. Astaroth was knocked away and his great axe was flung far away from him.

"No!" The beast yelled, as he realized that he no longer had a chance.

He dramatically kicked Astaroth's axe further away. He inched forward, watching his pathetic adversary. Watching the one he had hated for so long in such a dismal state brought a great smile to Maxi. He had achieved what he had set out to do.

Maxi turned to walk away, but was stopped by the sound of Astaroth's voice.

"I have been defeated. Kill me now and take your revenge. There is no use of me fighting now that I have tasted failure."

Maxi turned around. "No. A true warrior does not see sense in carelessly killing an opponent. I have done what I came to do. I have instilled the feelings of loss to you, as you have done to me. I will not kill you."

As Maxi walked away, Astaroth realized that what he had said was true. He would never be able to fight the same way again. He would always remember the one man who defeated him...

"It's been fun!" Maxi said, with a smile, as he left the Palgaea shrine.

* * *

Maxi knew that he would never be able to bring back his crew, but he did have his new friends, Kilik and Xianghua, and he was not going to lose them.

Maxi now had a new mission. He would find Kilik and join him in his search for Xianghua. If she was alive, then they would find her. Maybe, one day, the three of them would fight their last fight, and maybe the world would finally be at peace.

THE END?


	11. Edge Master the Master of Blades

The Legend Will Never Die: Part Ten "Edge Master the Master of Blades"

By: Anita

* * *

Edge Master the Master of Blades

Edge Master looked at Kilik.

"Kilik, there is nothing more that I can teach you. I know that you want to save Xianghua, but I can not help you. This is your journey, and you must discover the secret of this mysterious power on your own. Train and become stronger, and one day you will save her."

"I understand, Master. I will travel around the globe and find out the answers to my questions. I will leave you know, Master. Thank you for all that you have taught me." Kilik bowed to his teacher and left.

'I thought that I would be able to heal the wounds from my past when I took that boy as my pupil, but the evil will never die. I must take matters into my own hands.' Edge Master decided. Without a look back, he picked up his belongings and resumed the journey he had believed he had ended years ago.

* * *

'There is only one person who can help me now, and I know exactly where to find him.'

Edge Master had been travelling for days, but the old man was not tired yet. He may have been old in age, but his body and mind were still quite young in spirit.

Edge Master had spent the most recent years of his life perfecting his style in all of the world's weapons. He had hidden from the terror of Soul Edge and had trained harder than he ever had in his life, but one day, a young man had found his hideaway and asked to be trained. The man had the legendary Kali-Yuga and Dvarpa-Yuga, and had come a long way to find Edge Master. Hoping to fix his mistakes, Edge Master decided to train Kilik.

Edge Master had believed that Kilik would take his place as the hope to defeat Soul Edge's power, but when Kilik had returned and told him of Chaos and the capture of his young friend, Xianghua, Edge Master knew that he had to step in.

The Krita-Yuga, which was the sword that Xianghua used, was capable of incredible power, and if the evils of Soul Edge discovered how to manipulate this power, the world was truly doomed. Edge Master needed to get help from the only other person who knew more about Soul Edge than he did.

'I must go to the Colosseum. He will be there...'

* * *

Edge Master entered the grand Colosseum. It was a large battle arena used to test the strength of an individual in tournaments.

The battle area was surrounded by the clearest of water. There were flowing fountains everywhere, and a tall ceremonial flame was situated atop the high peak of the stadium. Edge Master was ready to fight.

"All competitors prepare to battle. We will begin the matches now. They will take place on the main battlefield."

* * *

Edge Master stood in front of his opponent.

"I will not be easy on you because you are an elder. I am here to win!" the opponent shouted.

"Young man, you are wise to not underestimate me, but I will not lose!" Edge Master informed.

The young man took out his sword and brandished it.

"What weapon will you use, old man?" he asked.

"The weapon choice is not important, it is the spirit of the fighter that is to be feared. I will fight with the same weapon as you. We will see who's style has truly been perfected." Edge Master took out a sword very similar to the young man's, and the battle began.

* * *

Edge Master continually defeated the young, hopeful fighters that he was pitted against. This unknown fighter took the tournament by storm, winning each match with the same weapon as his opponent.

Soon enough, the final match was determined. Edge Master had finally found who he was looking for.

"The final match will be between Edge Master and Cervantes."

"Edge Master? Is that what you call yourself these days?" Cervantes asked with a demeaning laugh.

"Cervantes, I need your help. From one friend to another..." Edge Master stated, quickly getting to the point.

"Friend? Friend! Is that what we are?" Cervantes asked, laughing once again.

"Cervantes, only you know how to stop the evil of Soul Edge, You are the only one who has heard its thoughts. The world will be destroyed, along with you, if nothing is done to stop this power."

"Why should I help a world that has left me hollow? The only thing that will satisfy me is owning Soul Edge again." Cervantes growled.

"Cervantes..." Edge Master started, lower his voice in full seriousness, "I have never asked a favour of you before. If I had not been there that day, you would never have found Soul Edge in the first place! We are the reason that this evil is loose, and now we must stop it."

"As you wish, but first... forfeit the match." Cervantes said with a grin.

"Heh. Your pride is definitely that of a fighter."

* * *

Cervantes and Edge Master stood outside of the Colosseum. Edge Master had shocked the crowd when he forfeited, but he had been able to dodge any suspicious questions.

"Now, Cervantes, when you were under the control of Soul Edge, did it ever tell you about it's plans for the Krita-Yuga?" Edge Master asked.

"The Krita-Yuga? I do not remember anything about the Krita-Yuga, but the sword was very adamant that I find the... the Soul Calibur." Cervantes replied, as he slowly began to remember.

"Soul Calibur..." Edge Master whispered in fear. "It is worse than I thought."

"Well, you can try as hard as you want to destroy the Soul Edge, but once you weaken it, I will be right there to take it back. I will own the greatest power once again." Cervantes growled and was off.

'Soul Calibur... are the legends true?' Edge Master thought. 'This is much deeper than I could have ever imagined, but I will not let the world see the terror of the apocalypse. I must work quickly!'

As Edge Master pondered, he felt a terrible evil presence. The powerful eye of Soul Edge was watching him.

THE END?


	12. Rock the Earth Shaker

The Legend Will Never Die: Part Eleven "Rock the Earth Shaker"

By: Anita

* * *

Rock the Earth Shaker

Rock tried hard to calm his anger. He had always promised to be a good father, but he had failed.

Bangoo was Rock's adopted son, and even though Rock went on many journeys to toughen up his fighting skills, he always made sure he was there for his son.

But they had taken him.

Bangoo's parents had been killed in tribal warfare when Bangoo was young, just as Rock's parents had died when he was young, and Rock knew what it felt like to be alone. He vowed to not let that happen to Bangoo, and had taken him as his own child.

The lizardmen created by the evil Kunpaetku had kidnapped Bangoo. They had heard of Rock's incredible power when he used his battle axe, the Apocalypse, and Kunpaetku had ordered them to lure Rock in. Kunpaetku would use his wicked methods to transform Rock into a beast, just like the lizardmen.

'I will die before I let that happen. Bangoo will be safe before anyone can even lay a hand on me.' Rock thought with determination.

Rock knew exactly where to find the impudent lizard henchmen. Their hideout was the Kunpaetku Shrine. The shrine was filled with dragon statues with poisonous gas flowing from their mouths. The shrine was a greenish-blue hue due to this gas, and it was very dangerous to normal people, but Rock was tougher than a normal human, and could withstand anything these lizardmen threw his way.

Rock jumped onto the triangular platform in the middle of the Kunpaetku Shrine.

"Come out, lizards! Do any of you dare to fight me? I will take Bangoo back, along with your heads!" Rock shouted, his voice causing the whole platform to rumble.

Slowly, lizardmen crawled out and inspected Rock. They growled to one another, telling each other of Rock's arrival.

"What? Are you all afraid? Bring Bangoo here!" Rock snarled at the lizards.

The lizards continued growling to themselves, ignoring Rock's threats.

Soon, a fierce looking lizard approached Rock. He was holding Bangoo tightly in his arms, his scaly hand over Bangoo's mouth.

"Let go of him!" Rock yelled as he pulled out his axe, ready to attack the lizard. The other lizardmen began to close in on Rock, but the main lizardman ordered them to stop.

'He must be their leader...' Rock thought.

Lizardman tossed the boy to the lizards nearby and took out a shield and short sword. He was going to fight.

Rock looked at Lizardman angrily. "You refuse to give me Bangoo back? Your impertinence will cause you much pain once I have destroyed your will to fight."

Lizardman growled fiercely at Rock and lashed out with his sword. Rock blocked with his battle-axe, and struck back, only to be blocked as well. Rock started spinning his huge axe around, faster and faster, catching Lizardman onto its blade, and flung Lizardman high into the air.

Lizardman slowly rose up from the ground and gave Rock a powerful kick. Rock charged at Lizardman and drove him towards the edge of the platform.

Rock grinned as Lizardman nervously looked towards the pool he was so close to falling into.

Suddenly, Lizardman looked at Rock and smiled. Using his incredible strength, Lizardman picked Rock up and hurled him to the ground. Now Rock was the one who was close to falling into the poisonous pool.

Lizardman used strike after strike, hoping to knock Rock into the dangerous liquid, but Rock held his ground, blocking the attacks.

'I have to do something.' Rock thought as he blocked the assaults made by Lizardman.

"Father!" Bangoo shouted.

Rock glanced at Bangoo, but was knocked down as he was not attentive to the battle. Lizardman grinned wildly at Rock, seeing that his prey was down.

"No..." Bangoo whispered.

Rock could hear the pain and fear in Bangoo's voice. He knew he must not lose.

Rock grabbed Lizardman's legs and picked him up into the air. He flung him around and around and threw him into the greenish-blue liquid.

"You will never take Bangoo from me!" Rock shouted.

Once the lizardmen saw their leader's defeat, they rushed in to attack Rock, but he was ready, lunging his axe at them, and making sure that Bangoo was not harmed.

"You lizards are weak. If I have defeated your leader, what chance do you have?" Rock bellowed, as he slashed lizards left and right.

Rock looked around at the many unconscious bodies of lizards. He had won the battle, and Bangoo was safe again.

Rock picked up Bangoo happily and preceded to leave the shrine.

In the midst of the poisonous water, the angry eyes of Lizardman watched Rock leave.

* * *

Rock picked Bangoo up onto his shoulders.

"I am so glad you are safe, Bangoo. I will never leave you alone again. My journeys are over, my skills have been perfected, now I can be the father you have always wanted."

"Father, when I am older and stronger, I wish to go on a journey, like you. I will be the toughest fighter, just as you are!" Bangoo replied, beaming.

Rock and Bangoo put the terrors of the eerie Kunpaetku Shrine out of their minds and set their new course home. Their new goal was to live the life they had always dreamed of, with love and family, always together.

THE END?


	13. Ivy the Twisting Blade of Solitude

The Legend Will Never Die: Part Twelve "Ivy the Twisting Blade of Solitude"

By: Anita

* * *

Ivy the Twisting Blade of Solitude

Ivy held her intricate sword in her hands. This work of art had always seen her through the toughest of battles, but she had always felt a dark and mysterious power flow from it.

The snake sword, which she had named Ivy Blade, had been an ordinary sword until the fateful day when she first encountered Soul Edge. She had hoped to fight the warrior who wore azure armor, but once her weapon had come in contact with the large Soul Edge, she felt a surge of evil flow through her, and quickly retreated. That power had caused her blade to come to life.

Ivy had become interested in Soul Edge when her she learned that her late father had been searching for it. Sadly, when her mother died as well, Ivy discovered that her parents were not her true parents, she had been adopted.

Ever since her first encounter with Soul Edge, Ivy could feel that part of her was connected to the pure evil that coursed through the blade. If she wished to find out her true origins, she would have to find Soul Edge.

'I will travel the world until I find out the truth. This sword transforming is a sign that I will need all the strength I have, but I know I can do this. The Isabellas were wonderful parents, but the blood that flows through me seems...different. Special.' Ivy thought. She shook away her thoughts and continued on her journey.

* * *

It had started raining heavily and Ivy found cover from the downpour. She soon found herself exploring her surroundings.

'What is this? Where am I?' Ivy thought as she walked onto a higher platform. She looked around. The view from the atop the platform was amazing. Ivy was amidst thebeauty of the Silk Road Ruins. The ruin was intricately designed, with obvious clues of opulent tenure. Whoever created the masterpiece was quite rich, and had spent a lot of money to create the perfect landscape for battles. Ivy was awed by the sheer splendour of her surroundings.

"Who are you? What is it that you seek?" A voice asked.

Ivy turned to see a man, the same age as her. The man had a sharp, curved sword in his hands.

"I am Ivy. I am on a quest for the unequalled Soul Edge." Ivy replied with much confidence.

"Heh, I see. Well, Ivy, I am Hwang, and it seems you have stumbled upon my secret battleground. If you are looking for Soul Edge, you have come to the wrong place. You may go on your way." Hwang replied.

Ivy was shocked at Hwang's kindness. She had expected him to challenge her to a battle for trespassing.

"Ivy...that name sounds familiar..." Hwang thought out loud to himself.

"I do not believe we have ever met, but you may have heard about my great fighting skills. My graceful snake sword can defeat the likes of anyone." Ivy said with a smirk.

"Snake sword...? Yes! That was what I heard. A man was asking about you out near the eastern sea." Hwang informed.

'Looking for... me?' Ivy thought.

"He also mentioned the Soul Edge..." Hwang added. "Maybe he is after it as well?"

Without another word, Ivy quickly ran off.

* * *

'Why would anyone be looking for me? Is this person related to my past? I have told very few that I am after Soul Edge, how would this man know my intentions?' Ivy pondered as she rushed towards the eastern sea.

She felt a familiar atmosphere around her. She could feel her heart beat faster as she came closer to the pier. The rain slowed as Ivy continued.

There was a man, alone, looking out to sea.

"So, you have come, Ivy." The man said without averting his gaze from the water in front of him.

"Who are you?" Ivy shouted angrily. This was no time for games.

The man turned around to reveal a devilish smirk and an ominous glint in his eyes.

"Cervantes?" Ivy asked, shocked that she was seeing the old pirate in front of her. He was the previous owner of Soul Edge, and many had been certain that he had died.

"Yes, Ivy, I am alive and well. I am still in search of my old, beloved sword, but then, and idea struck me. There are many who wish to destroy Soul Edge, and I can not stop them on my own." Cervantes replied.

"You still seek Soul Edge? After being under its demonic control? Why do you wish to be its slave?" Ivy asked through clenched teeth. This man was pure evil.

"It is my destiny to wield that sword! No one else in this world is worthy of its power!" Cervantes growled in anger.

"How does any of this relate to me? I have fought Soul Edge, and I have sensed its evil. I will not help you, what good will it do me?" Ivy said as she turned to leave.

"The power, you felt its power, Ivy. The desire for Soul Edge is as strong in you as it is in me!" Cervantes said, stopping Ivy in her tracks.

Ivy shivered as she remembered the feeling she had gotten when her sword had clashed with Soul Edge. The power had been overwhelming, irresistible, the feeling felt so...

"Familiar." Cervantes said, finishing Ivy's thoughts. "I know exactly how you feel Ivy. I feel the same way. I have seen you fight. If we work together, we can obtain the greatest power in this universe!"

"No. The evil in that sword will consume my soul. You are not even under it's power, and you still wish to feed it with your life. I am not like you." Ivy replied, struggling to understand her own feelings.

"You would rather find out about your parents?" Cervantes asked with a smirk.

"How did you...?"

"You and I are much more alike than you believe, Ivy. Your mother would have been quite proud..."

Ivy looked up at Cervantes in fear. "No... you can not be..."

"One day you will realize that the blood flowing in you has destined you to the Soul Edge. Goodbye...daughter..." Cervantes whispered, and was off.

'No! Cervantes, that demon? Is it true?'

Ivy felt herself falling deeper and deeper into the whirl of questions her encounter had caused. She had started this journey in hopes of answers, but she was not sure she was ready for them.

'The blood flowing throughout my body may want me to hold the great Soul Edge in my hands, but the Ivy Blade is my destiny. I will not let the mistakes of the past cloud my judgement. Soul Edge is evil, and despite my origin, I will not let it roam this earth any longer.' Ivy vowed.

With a new quest in mind, Ivy was off. The dark shadow of a pirate watched her.

"Foolish girl. Soul Edge will never be destroyed."

THE END?


	14. Mitsurugi the Mercenary

The Legend Will Never Die: Part Thirteen "Mitsurugi the Mercenary"

By: Anita

* * *

Mitsurugi the Mercenary

Soul Edge would prove his worth. Mitsurugi knew it. If there was one way he would be back in the favour of his lord, Soul Edge would be it.

Mitsurugi had been quite foolish. He had let his pride get to his judgement and had challenged a warrior to a battle in front of royalty.

Sadly, Mitsurugi lost this battle, and the lord believed that Mitsurugi was now weak. There was no need for him any longer.

Mitsurugi saw the error in his ways. It was too late to turn back on his mistakes, but there was a way to fix them. Soul Edge was the ultimate power, and if Mitsurugi attained it, he would surely be known around the world as a formidable fighter. Few returned alive from their quests for Soul Edge, but Mitsurugi would return, with the sword in hand.

Mitsurugi looked at his weapon, a katana called Shishi-Oh. He had been through a lot with this mighty sword, and he knew that with it, he would not fail in his mission.

Mitsurugi stood and looked at the Takamatsu Castle. This was the area he had been ordered to protect. The fort had been an easy place to guard as it had been surrounded by marshlands, which were impossible to penetrate silently. Unfortunately, Mitsurugi's enemies were smart, and had flooded the marshes causing a large lake around the castle. The fort was infiltrated by many boats, but Mitsurugi and his men did not lose hope.

They fought hard, and the battling came to a stalemate.

Mitsurugi watched as flaming arrows flew back and forth. The battle was far from over, but Mitsurugi had more important things to worry about.

Soul Edge was his new goal.

"Greed is not the way. Stay away from Soul Edge, it is an evil that will turn your greed into hate. The power is not worth your soul." A voice instructed.

Mitsurugi turned around to see a man, a ninja. He held a glowing katana in his hands.

"Who are you?" Mitsurugi growled, angered that someone could see the need he had for Soul Edge. Though he refused to admit it, Mitsurugi knew that what the ninja had said was correct, the greed was taking over his life.

"I am Yoshimitsu, and I have faced Soul Edge myself. The evil sword tried to use my revenge for its own purposes, but I saw that my hateful feelings were as evil as Soul Edge itself, and I gave up any vengeful emotions."

Mitsurugi glared at Yoshimitsu. 'What does this man's revenge mean to me? Soul Edge may be evil, but if I can control its power, I will be unstoppable!' Mitsurugi thought.

"No one can control Soul Edge's power." Yoshimitsu warned, as if he had read Mitsurugi's mind.

"Why are you so sure? Have you seen my skills, my strength? Do you know what I am capable of?" Mitsurugi replied.

Yoshimitsu held up his glowing katana.

"This was my precious weapon, and the evils of Soul Edge tainted it. When my katana clashed with the Soul Edge, a surge of wicked power flew into my sword. It was only a small fragment of Soul Edge's whole power, but I still have had trouble controlling my weapon. The evil within it is slowly trying to corrupt my soul, and it takes all of my willpower to hold myself together." Yoshimitsu explained.

"Your sword...?" Mitsurugi asked in bewilderment.

"If this small amount of power is so hard to control, than the real Soul Edge must be relentless."

"But... the power that your katana gives you, it must be much stronger than it was before. If the power of the sword of legends courses through it, than it must be invincible!" Mitsurugi reasoned.

"Sword of legends? The legends of Soul Edge are only fuelled by people's greed for power. They are blind to the ominous aura that Soul Edge emanates and can only see a force that they wish to have in their hands. My katana is not stronger. Before, it was fuelled by my good intentions, rewarding me for my deeds, now it is only fuelled by my anger. The more good I do, the less strength I feel from my sword." Yoshimitsu looked at his katana sadly. The last artifact of his ninja clan had been usurped by the evils of the world.

"I see." Mitsurugi replied. "The power of Soul Edge is as awesome as the legends say, but the strength is rooted by pure evil..."

"It is unwise to pursue Soul Edge any further. I have encountered the fierce soul sword and survived, a feat which is incredible, but I have also learnt a lesson about the darkness of this world. I must make sure that Soul Edge does not come any closer to taking over our lives." With this last thought, the ninja leaped away from Mitsurugi and was gone.

'Pure evil... a terrifying force that will take over my soul...' Mitsurugi pondered.

Mitsurugi looked at his katana, and then at the Takamatsu Castle.

'That fool Yoshimitsu was unprepared for the overwhelming abilities of Soul Edge, but I will not be so naive. My abilities are unrivalled, and I know that I will be able to overcome Soul Edge's treacherous powers.' Mitsurugi decided.

'Only cowards run from such amazing strength. I will fight until the very end to achieve my goal. Soul Edge will be mine.'

With his thoughts fixed solely on Soul Edge and it's great potential, Mitsurugi gave no heed to his past, nor the wise words of Yoshimitsu.

The greed had already shrouded his soul.

THE END?


	15. Astaroth the Son of War

The Legend Will Never Die: Part Fourteen "Astaroth the Son of War"

By: Anita

* * *

Astaroth the Son of War

Hatred. All Astaroth could feel was a burning hatred. He had been defeated in battle, and by a mere human.

Astaroth had been created by god, the great God of War, Ares, yet he still was not capable of destroying this one fighter.

Worst of all, he had been spared. In total humiliation, his opponent had let him live and left him crushed and vengeful.

Astaroth was sure that he had just let his guard down. He wielded the mighty axe Kulutues, which had been created alongside him by the god Ares.

Astaroth had a mission. His master, the priest Kunpaetku, had ordered him many times to retrieve the Soul Edge. It was the destiny he was given by god, but the power of Soul Edge could wait. Astaroth would never truly be successful in his mission if he failed to regain his pride. He had to get rid of the man who had taken everything from him.

He would wipe the smirk off of Maxi's face for the last time.

Astaroth knew exactly where to find his victim. The event was so clear in his mind.

It had been over a year since Astaroth had raided the Harbour of Souls and slaughtered each and every man in Maxi's crew. Astaroth grinned as he remembered the anguish on Maxi's face as his friends left him one by one.

'I will make you feel that pain once more, Maxi. You will wish you had never encountered my terrifying power!' Astaroth thought.

* * *

The wind picked up as Astaroth neared the harbour in India. There was a platform near the docks, this was where Astaroth would fight.

There were two men standing on the platform in contemplation, watching the sea.

"I know that I made my friends proud, Kilik. That monster deserved death for what it did to them, but I spared him for their sake. I would never kill recklessly in their name." one of the men said, deep in thought.

"Maxi, I was there with you when Astaroth killed your crew. If the evil within me had not caused you so much trouble, you would have been able to stop him. It was my fault, not yours." the other man replied.

"Well, let's not dwell on that. We have to find Xianghua!"

"You will never see the light of day after I am through with you!" Astaroth laughed as Maxi and Kilik turned around.

"You!" Maxi growled, seething with anger.

"Hah! Puny humans can not defeat the likes of me. I will never die as long as the power of Ares is with me! I will crush you like I crushed the rest of your friends!" Astaroth mocked.

"After we are through with you, even your god's power will not be able to help you. You have hurt my friend, and for that you must not live!" Kilik shouted in anger as he took up his weapon to fight.

"No, Kilik!" Maxi warned, stepping in front of his friend. "He's mine!"

"Be careful Maxi." Kilik warned and backed down. This was not his battle to fight.

"So, you just won't die, will you?"

"You will not be rid of me. For the rest of your life I will haunt you, I will make it certain that you regret letting me live"

Maxi quickly cut Astaroth off and his nunchaku into the monster's chest.

"You fool! You will not live!" Astaroth roared and spun his large axe towards Maxi.

"Hiyaah!" Maxi shouted as he kicked Astaroth before the attack could land.

'I will not let this human take me for a weakling! I can not die at the hands of a mere mortal, I am Astaroth, son of Ares, servant of Kunpaetku. This man must die!'

Before Astaroth could retaliate, Maxi flung his nunchaku at Astaroth, causing him to soar high into the air, and then gave the final blow as he smashed the nunchaku and Astaroth down.

"I have spared you once, and I will spare you again. You will never get your revenge Astaroth." Maxi concluded, a grin fixed on his face.

Astaroth cringed as he saw Maxi smile. He hated that look of smugness on Maxi face. That smirk drove Astaroth insane. He despised Maxi more and more as he thought of his defeat.

'No! Never! I have lost to this man twice in battle, but he still refuses to kill me! I will have his head!' Astaroth screamed silently to himself.

"You may never kill me, Maxi, but I will never leave you alone. I will come after you every chance I have. I will haunt you like a shadow of death, and everyone you care about will be in danger. I will get my revenge." Astaroth threatened Maxi in a small, sickening voice.

Astaroth laughed and with his last bit of strength lunged at Kilik, the innocent spectator of the match.

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Astaroth shouted as he raised the Kulutues high into the air and prepared to strike it across Kilik's neck.

Suddenly, Astaroth's head was smashed swiftly by a powerful blow.

Astaroth watched in horror as he saw his last chance of revenge drift away from his grasp.

"Maxi!" Kilik shouted to his friend.

Astaroth slowly crumpled to the ground. He had truly been defeated, he had used all of his might and still failed.

Maxi looked at the dying monster in front of him in disgust.

"You can try to harm me any way you want to, Astaroth, and I will not retaliate, but once you try to hurt my friends, I will not forgive you. I had hoped that I would not have to kill you, but you left me no other choice." Maxi explained solemnly.

"Maxi... you did the right thing." Kilik reassured his friend.

Without another look at the villain who had destroyed his life, Maxi turned and left with Kilik.

Astaroth's final thoughts were only of revenge, the revenge he had sought after so much, but had failed to achieve. Even death would not calm the hate within Astaroth.

* * *

"So, even a servant of god can die. Astaroth's powerful Kulutues brought us souls. Now we must work harder to feed you with strength." Nightmare said to his master, the evil Soul Edge.

"DO NOT WORRY. WE DO NOT NEED HIM, HE WAS AN OBSTRUCTION IN OUR PLANS. THOUGH HE DIED AT THE HANDS OF MAXI, ARES WILL NOT LET HIS DEATH GO UNPUNISHED. THE GOD OF WAR WILL BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE SOON, BUT THAT IS NONE OF OUR CONCERN. BRING MAXI AND KILIK TO ME, THEY WILL BE THE FINAL TOOLS IN OUR PREPARATIONS." Soul Edge replied, and Nightmare quickly took off to put the last phase of their arrangement into action.

Xianghua watched as Nightmare started off to find her friends.

'Kilik...Maxi...'

Xianghua watched her comrades walk peacefully as if they were ignorant of the impending disaster that was to befall them, but she knew that they were aware. They were afraid.

And so was she.

THE END?


	16. Voldo the Guardian

The Legend Will Never Die: Part Fifteen "Voldo the Guardian"

By: Anita

* * *

Voldo the Guardian

Voldo looked around at the Money Pit. This underground lair had been his master's old hideout for treasure, and Voldo had always stood guard.

Voldo's master, the Italian merchant Vercci, had searched far and wide for the greatest treasure all across the world.

There had been many amazing artifacts that Vercci had found, but the most valuable prize to Voldo's master was the unequalled Soul Edge, the sword of salvation. This was Vercci's main goal.

Sadly, the merchant had passed away before he could fulfill his ultimate wish of owning the most powerful weapon in the world.

Voldo created a tomb for his master's body in the Money Pit so he would be watched over as he secured the Money Pit.

Another calamity befell the Vercci fortune when a flood caused many of the riches in the lower levels to be lost. Voldo tried and succeeded in saving many of the riches, but much was lost as well.

The upper level where Vercci's tomb lay was the where the remaining artifacts stayed, and where Voldo protected the life's work of his master atop a rat-filled platform, surrounded by the water of the flooding.

Voldo lived in solitude as he awaited any disturbances. For many years, things were silent, but one day, Voldo was visited by an unusual stranger.

The woman was armed with an exquisitely designed sword. The moment she entered the tomb, Voldo sensed her presence, and was prepared to fight her off, but she was gone as quickly as she had come. She was not interested in Vercci's old possessions.

Before Voldo could dismiss the intruder as a false alarm, he heard his master voice in his head.

"That woman held the scent of Soul Edge. Find her Voldo, and make my dream a reality. She will lead you to the sword of hope!" Vercci ordered.

'Who was that woman?' Voldo thought to himself.

"Go to the Valentine Mansion. You will find her there."

* * *

The Valentine Mansion was an illustrious place where the Valentines had lived. Count Valentine had been exceedingly rich, and had spent large amounts of money to create the perfect palace.

The count later became fixated on owning Soul Edge, and used his vast amounts of money trying to find it. He died, leaving his adopted daughter, Isabella Valentine, to live his legacy and find Soul Edge.

This was the home of Ivy.

"What have you come here for?"

It was the same woman who had trespassed into the Money Pit. This was the woman who knew about Soul Edge. This was Ivy.

Vercci's orders echoed in Voldo's mind.

'She will lead me to Soul Edge.' Voldo decided.

Ivy looked at Voldo with amusement when he did not reply to her question.

"You look familiar. Those Katar on your hand..." Ivy thought out loud as she looked at Voldo's hands curiously.

The Katar were Voldo's weapons. They had been Vercci gifts to him from India. The weapons were like sharp claws, and Voldo was very skilled in battle with them. He had named his weapons Shame and Blame.

"The Italian merchant, Vercci. He had many treasures such as these." Ivy realized.

'She is smarter than I believed.' Voldo thought in amazement.

"You must be the guardian of Vercci's tomb and fortune. You are Voldo. I have heard much about you and your unique fighting style. You must be very loyal to serve your master beyond the grave." Ivy said with a light smirk.

Voldo held up his Katar, preparing for battle.

"I have stolen none of your precious treasure. I have no need for any of it, I am quite well off myself. I have nothing you want." Ivy replied.

Voldo refused to back down and slashed at Ivy, but she quickly dodged the attack.

"If you wish for a fight, you will get one. I will destroy you!" Ivy shouted in anger. She was ready for a fight.

Voldo watched in wonder as Ivy withdrew her sword. The weapon was different from the way it had been when Voldo had first encountered Ivy. Instead of being a solid, regular blade, the weapon was now limp like a whip.

An aura of power very similar to Soul Edge emanated from the sword.

Ivy noticed Voldo's interest in her sword.

"So, you can feel the power of Soul Edge that flows through my cursed weapon?" Ivy deduced.

'Once again, this woman amazes me. She knows so much.'

"It was not me you were after. Vercci was relentless in his search for Soul Edge, much like my father. You, his dedicated servant, must also wish to find it, and believe that I know it's whereabouts."

'Does she know where to find Soul Edge? Her sword... she must have faced Soul Edge in battle!' Voldo thought, still mesmerized by the snake sword.

"I know where to find Soul Edge, but you are not destined to own it, Voldo. Your master's dream will have to wait, for the power of Soul Edge is beyond your strength. It's evil will take over your soul, and you have no chance. I will not help you in this endeavour." Ivy replied sternly.

Voldo was shocked at Ivy's answer, but he knew that there was more than one way to get answers out of her.

Voldo raised his arm to strike again, and this time his assault hit it's mark. Ivy was caught off guard and stumbled backwards.

"No matter what, Voldo, I will not tell you anything about Soul Edge. Greed will take over your life, like it has... my family" Ivy replied in a small, sad voice.

Voldo refused to reason and attacked again, but this time, Ivy blocked with her sword.

Before Voldo had time for another assault, Ivy's whip wrapped around Voldo's body, and he was trapped. It squeezed him tighter and tighter, as Voldo struggled to escape.

"I warned you. You would not listen!" Ivy shouted, and the blade's grip continued to tighten.

Soon, Voldo was gasping for breath. Ivy was slowly sucking the life out of him.

'Master... help me...' Voldo pleaded.

Ivy pulled her sword's grip looser and flung Voldo to the ground, right towards the edge of the platform.

"My power is much weaker than that of the evil Soul Edge. You are lucky you found me first, or else your fate would have been death, or much worse." Ivy explained, and without another word, left Voldo lying in pain.

'Master, I have failed you. Your dream will not be fulfilled.'

* * *

Voldo returned to the Money Pit. He had failed to gain any information about Soul Edge, but he had learned that the skills of outsiders were not to be underestimated.

'If I am going to find Soul Edge, which rightfully belongs to my master, I will have to train hard, day and night. I have let my abilities dull over the years. I will polish my weaponry, and soon enough, I will find the sword that plagued my master's life. I will grant his dying wish!' Voldo vowed.

Voldo knew that training would be harsh, he would need to be prepared to fight for the strongest weapon of all time.

But Voldo was not sure if even the toughest training would prepare him against Soul Edge.

THE END?


	17. Hwang the Burning Patriot

The Legend Will Never Die: Part Sixteen "Hwang the Burning Patriot"

By: Anita

* * *

Hwang the Burning Patriot

Life had taken a turn for the worse. Hwang had recently re-enlisted into the Coastal Defence Force, but was dismissed out when he let his forces fall in battle.

Hwang had been on a journey to find Soul Edge before he had returned home unsuccessful and rejoined to protect his country. Hwang's master, Seung Han Myong, had sent him to find the powerful sword, but his daughter, Seung Mina ran away from home and followed Hwang on his journey.

Hwang brought Seung Mina home with him when he returned, but as he was preparing for battle, he heard news that Seung Mina had ran off again.

This news was unsettling to him, and he had trouble keeping his mind on the battle, and his forces were overrun.

Now, he was sent back on his mission to find Soul Edge, but this was only a disguise. He was truly sent to find and retrieve Seung Mina before she stumbled into any danger.

Armed with his Blue Thunder, the elegant Chinese sword, Hwang was ready to bring the reckless girl home.

Seung Mina was known to train in the Maze of Dead in Turkey. Hwang knew that he would find her there.

* * *

When Hwang reached the Maze of Dead, he was amazed at the intricate designs along the walls. This place had been a temple many years ago, and some of the structure had stayed intact. It served as a perfect hideaway for truly strong fighters.

On the highest platform was Seung Mina with her long and heavy Scarlet Thunder, a weapon she had been using all of her life. She swirled, dashed, kicked and punched, practicing her moves. Hwang was surprised at how well the girl was able to wield the weapon.

'Her training has really paid off. Her skills have improved.' Hwang thought.

"Hwang! What are you doing here?" Seung Mina asked in astonishment as she noticed Hwang watching her.

"Your fighting skills have grown quite a bit!" Hwang replied.

"Have you come to spar with me? I will not go easy on you just because we are friends!" Seung Mina declared with a confident smile.

Hwang shook his head in amusement. "I have not come to fight, Mina. Your father-"

"So, you were sent by father. I am not going home, Hwang. My training has just begun, and I have already become so much stronger! I will not give up and go home." Seung Mina replied coldly.

"What do you seek that is so important? What are you willing to risk your life for?" Hwang asked in anger.

"I will prove to father and to you that I am not a child! When I come back home with the most vaunted prize, the Soul Edge, you will both finally see what a great fighter I am!" Seung Mina retorted.

"Soul Edge? Mina, I have been down that same path. The Soul Edge is not the great treasure that people make it out to be. The powers of Soul Edge are strong, manipulative and evil!"

"No matter what you say, Hwang, I will not leave. I am tough enough to stand up to Soul Edge on my own. I have worked so hard!"

"Soul Edge is more powerful than you can ever imagine!" Hwang warned.

"I will not back down!" Seung Mina insisted. "Leave now, Hwang, I will not return home, not now."

Seung Mina turned away from Hwang and continued to train with her Scarlet Thunder.

'She is so headstrong. She does not understand what she is getting into. I have to stop her!'

"Fine, I will leave you to do as you wish, but only on one condition. You must defeat me in battle." Hwang announced.

"Fight you?" Seung Mina asked in shock.

Hwang replied to her question by drawing his Blue Thunder. He slashed at Seung Mina's arm, ripping a part of her sleeve.

Seung Mina quickly sprung into action. She spun her blade directly towards Hwang. He blocked the attack with ease, and countered with a low kick, knocking Seung Mina to the ground.

"If you can not defeat me, what chance will you have of getting Soul Edge? You should save yourself and go home!" Hwang mocked.

Seung Mina glared at Hwang in anger. Slowly, she got back on her feet.

She continued to fight, striking with a flurry of attacks, many that hit their mark.

As Hwang recovered from the outbreak of power Seung Mina had shown him, he sprung at her, pinning her to the ground with his blade to her neck.

"There is no use, Mina." Hwang concluded.

"I am not a child, Hwang. I will fight until you finally see that. I will not give up until you see that I can stand on my own." Seung Mina replied firmly.

Hwang was surprised at Seung Mina's determination. He slowly got up and put the Blue Thunder aside.

"I always believed in you, Mina. I always will, but Soul Edge is much too strong. The dark powers of Soul Edge are stronger than either of us. It is not our destiny to interfere in those affairs." Hwang confessed.

Seung Mina paused as she took in what Hwang had told her.

"Hwang..." she whispered.

"Yes, Mina?"

"Let's go home."

* * *

The two warriors returned home, filled with the lessons they had learned on their journeys for Soul Edge, the sword of mystery. They had not even encountered the weapon they had sought after, but that did not matter.

They were finally home.

THE END?


	18. Sophitia the Renewal of the Vow

The Legend Will Never Die: Part Seventeen "Sophitia the Renewal of the Vow"

By: Anita

* * *

Sophitia the Renewal of the Vow

As Sophitia looked at her weapons, the Omega Sword and Elk Shield, she felt her courage slip away.

Her betrothed had created these weapons for her journey, and she had promised she would return, but now that the end of her quest was nearing, Sophitia was filled with doubts.

'It is time for me to fulfil my destiny. The power of Soul Edge must not prevail in the battle of our universe's fate." Sophitia thought as she headed towards her destination.

Sophitia had searched all of India before she found the Proving Grounds.

This was the place where Kilik, the owner of the Kali-Yuga and Dvarpa-Yuga trained to silence the evil in his body. This hideaway was where Sophitia would find Kilik and his friend, Maxi.

Sophitia watched as she saw two young men talking to an elder man.

"But master, if there is a chance to save Xianghua, then we have to take it! She would do the same for us."

"Kilik's right! We need to help Xianghua escape."

"The power of Soul Edge is not something to be taken lightly..." The older man warned.

"And you are both in terrible danger." Sophitia added, walking up behind them.

"Who are you?" asked Maxi.

"I am the greek warrior, Sophitia, and through an oracle by Hephaestus, I have been sent to destroy Soul Edge. The one who wields Soul Edge, Nightmare, has taken your friend, and he will soon be after the two of you."

"She is correct. Nightmare is young and easily manipulated. He will be a tough warrior to face, but you must get through him to find Xianghua." the older man, Edge Master, warned.

"Neither of you will be able to get past me. Your future is hopeless, and opposing me is futile." a gruff voice mocked.

Sophitia turned around to a see a man in azure armor. His face was covered, and his right arm was in a large brown glove. In his hands he held the ellusive Soul Edge. It was Nightmare.

Sophitia stood in front of Kilik and Maxi.

"Nightmare, you will not hurt them. I have come to save you from the terrors of Soul Edge. It is controlling your mind." Sophitia said softly, calmly. She would find a way to reason with the azure knight.

"FOOLISH WOMAN! I HAVE NOT COME FOR YOUR SOUL! LEAVE AND I WILL SPARE YOU FOR THE TIME BEING." A voice rang out.

'Soul Edge?' Sophitia wondered in shock. 'The sword can speak it's will?'

"I will not leave! I know you are still in there, Siegfried!" Sophitia declared.

Nightmare's eyes widened as he heard this name spoken.

"H-how dare you speak that name!" Nightmare shouted and charged at Sophitia with the Soul Edge.

Sophitia blocked the attack and retaliated with her own sword, but this attack was also blocked. Sophitia swiftly knocked Nightmare's head with her shield and jabbed at him while he was confused.

Nightmare stumbled backwards, recovering from the hit.

"You are stronger than I imagined. Even my armor could not shield me from your hit." Nightmare praised.

"NIGHTMARE! DO NOT LET HER SIMPLE MOVES SHOCK YOU! YOU ARE MUCH STRONGER THAN HER! FEED OFF OF MY STRENGTH. DESTROY HER NOW, AND BRING KILIK AND MAXI TO ME!"

"You are not his slave, Siegfried. Fight for what you believe in, not for Soul Edge's greed!" Sophitia encouraged.

Nightmare used his gloved hand to throw a powerful punch at Sophitia's face, throwing her to the ground.

"I told you to not mention that name!" Nightmare growled. He turned his sights to Kilik and Maxi.

"Come willingly, and I will leave the woman and the old man alive." Nightmare reasoned.

Kilik and Maxi took out their weapons in reply. They were ready to fight.

"Kilik! Maxi! Don't risk your lives for me!" a faint voice rang out.

'Who said that?' Sophitia wondered as she recovered from Nightmare's powerful hit.

"Xianghua?" Maxi asked in shock.

Nightmare held up his sword and a light reflection of a young girl's face was seen on Soul Edge's surface.

"You fool! I have already sealed the demise of your friends. There is nothing you can do!" Nightmare scoffed.

"Xianghua... I am sorry. I know you do not want us to risk our lives, but I will not let Soul Edge keep your soul." Kilik said with determination.

"Kilik is right. This is much greater than any of us. This is the fate of the universe." Maxi agreed.

Sophitia picked her weapons up and slowly walked closer to the scene.

"Xianghua... we will get you back. You and Siegfried will be freed from Soul Edge's clutches." Sophitia vowed.

"Kilik...Maxi...Sophitia..." Xianghua whispered.

"Hah! Fools! No one will be saved! I will destroy all three of you in battle if I must! No one will question the power of Soul Edge!" Nightmare cried and held forth with his sword once again.

The fighters braced themselves for a tiring battle, but they were stopped. The Soul Edge began to resonate in Nightmare's hands. There was a soft, high-pitched ringing.

A woman suddenly appeared before the confused warriors.

"The day has arrived, Siegfried. It is the day your will shall be tested. Today your destiny and the fate of the world shall be decided."

"Taki?" Sophitia asked.

The sun lowered in the sky as the scene unfolded upon the heavens.

THE END?


	19. Nightmare the Azure Dream

The Legend Will Never Die: Part Eighteen "Nightmare the Azure Dream"

By: Anita

* * *

Nightmare the Azure Dream

As the sun set in the sky, an orange hue filled the Proving Grounds.

Nightmare watched the ninja woman with curiousity. She seemed familiar...

As Nightmare struggled to search his memories, he heard the calls of Soul Edge. The sword was ordering him to destroy the woman, her soul would be useful.

Nightmare accostomed to the flooding emotions of Soul Edge, always craving more souls. But this time, the call was different.

It was laced with fear...

"Who are you, woman?" Nightmare asked, hoping to understand why he knew the ninja.

"I am Taki the demon huntress. I am surprised you do not remember, young Siegfried..." Taki pulled out her weapon, the Mekki-Maru.

Nightmare's grip on Soul Edge loosened as the sword began to shake violently in his hands.

"AUGH! NIGHTMARE! DESTROY THIS WOMAN AT ONCE, AND DO NOT LEAVE ANY OF THESE FOOLS ALIVE!" Soul Edge demanded.

Nightmare glanced as his sword. The order of the sword seemed distant, somehow he did not feel the need to oblige to the command.

"Siegfried, my Mekki-Maru was also once a part of Soul Edge. The resonance I have created will not last, but while the sword is not fully capable of controlling your mind, you can break free." Taki explained.

'Her sword was a piece...this woman...the same woman from before...' Nightmare thought in confusion as he felt a memory return to him.

"You...you are the one who advised me to find Cervantes and take the Soul Edge...the woman from the cave..." Nightmare realized.

"You led him to the evil sword?" Kilik exclaimed in anger.

"Taki, you had faced Soul Edge yourself, why would you lead another to be taken under it's control?" Sophitia asked in confusion.

"She knew that Siegfried would be an easier fighter to face than anyone else. Siegfried's soul may be in turmoil, but he still has a good heart." Xianghua's voice rang out.

Taki looked at the trembling Soul Edge and saw a reflection of Xianghua's face.

"Xianghua is correct. If we wish to save her, we will need Siegfried's help." Taki clarified.

'Siegfried...why does that name bring me so much pain?' Nightmare thought as he listened to the warriors talk.

"NIGHTMARE...THESE PEOPLE...THEY ARE...LYING TO YOU..." Soul Edge desperately choked out.

"Siegfried, your father would never have wanted things to turn out this way." Edge Master softly stated.

"His father?" Maxi asked.

"Father..." Nightmare whispered sadly.

'My father...I had come to find Soul Edge because I was trying to forget. I was trying to forget that I had been my father's murderer. Instead of finding a way to forgive myself and get rid of the guilt, I only used my anger to bathe Soul Edge in blood. Instead of ridding my sin, I achieved more. Now, it is my time to repent...'

With all of his strength and willpower, Nightmare flung Soul Edge to the ground.

"I have seen the truth, Soul Edge. Your wishes will not be fulfilled."

'That girl...she is our last hope...' Nightmare decided. He concentrated on the soul that the distracted Soul Edge was trying hard to hold onto.

Using his strength, he rescued the girl from Soul Edge's clutches.

"Xianghua!" Kilik shouted, as the young girl was released from her captivity in Soul Edge.

"Kilik, Maxi, everyone, thank you for saving me." Xianghua began, but was interrupted by the sound of Siegfried's body collapsing to the ground.

"He used his last bit of strength to save her..." Sophitia realized.

"Well, there's no time to waste now. We should destroy Soul Edge while we have the chance. In it's weak state, it will be easy prey!" Maxi reasoned, as he kneeled to grab the sword.

"Ahh!" Maxi shouted, as he was flung backward. Soul Edge was surrounded by a small field of light.

Kilik tried to smash the sword with the Kali-Yuga, but the attack was deflected.

"It's no use... nothing will get through. What do we do now?" Sophitia asked.

"Nothing can even scratch Soul Edge, even in it's current state..." Taki realized.

"So, nothing can stop the demonic blade..." Xianghua whispered in fear.

"The spirit sword...Soul Calibur..." Edge Master muttered.

The name was foreign to all of the warriors. The legends of Soul Edge were known all across the world, but what was Soul Calibur?

Yet, somehow the name seemed so proverbial, so memorable, so familiar...

'Soul Calibur...' Nightmare thought as he blacked out.

Suddenly, the sky filled with blinding light. Soul Edge began to levitate in the air, as if it was awaiting the answer to a call.

A pillar of fire burst through the atmosphere, and a fiery-flamed being stepped out, taking a hold on the floating Soul Edge.

"Inferno...our fate is sealed." Xianghua whispered.

THE END?


	20. Inferno the Hellfire of Despair

The Legend Will Never Die: Part Nineteen "Inferno the Hellfire of Despair"

By: Anita

* * *

Inferno the Hellfire of Despair

Inferno watched as the warriors in front of him cowered in fear. The blinding light that shone from Inferno died as Inferno settled onto the ground, with Soul Edge in hand.

"The evil incarnation of Soul Edge. This must be Inferno of the legends." Edge Master stated in obvious fear.

The fighters broke out of their confusion and held up their weapons, fully prepared to fight to their deaths.

"FOOLS! EVEN IF YOU ALL FIGHT ME, IT WILL BE USELESS. NOTHING CAN COMPARE TO THE LIMITLESS POWER OF SOUL EDGE!" Inferno said, as the confidence diminished from the warriors' faces.

'Soul Edge's strength is returning. I will bide my time. Soon enough, the world will fall to the strength of Soul Edge.' Inferno thought.

"There is hope..." Xianghua replied quietly, but with determination.

"YOU HAVE SEEN THE TERRORS THAT WILL BEFALL YOUR WORLD. DO NOT DARE TO DEFY SOUL EDGE'S RULE!" Inferno yelled.

"I have seen what may be, but with the help of my friends, I am sure you will be defeated!" Xianghua replied, this time with even more confidence.

"Xianghua, can we really defeat Inferno?" Maxi asked.

"I am sure we can. Taki and Sophitia had destroyed it once before, and I am certain we will do it again."

"If what Edge Master says is true...we must find the...Soul Calibur..." Kilik replied, deep in thought.

Taki watched as Xianghua turned away from Kilik as he spoke of Soul Calibur.

"What is the Soul Calibur, Xianghua?" Taki asked curiously.

"I...I am not sure..." Xianghua hesitantly replied. "I only remember hearing Soul Edge's thoughts. The sheer greed it felt for Soul Calibur. It needed this power more than anything. The force of Soul Calibur must rival even that of Soul Edge."

"It is our only hope." Sophitia decided solemnly.

"YOU KNOW SO LITTLE, HUMANS. YOUR SOULS WILL BE MINE BEFORE YOU EVEN BEGIN TO UNRAVEL SOUL CALIBUR'S MYSTERY!" Inferno growled.

'Let these fools talk all they wish. My powers grow stronger in each passing moment. Soul Calibur lays hidden beneath their grasp.' Inferno mused.

"Xianghua..." Edge Master slowly started. "You are correct, there is hope for all of us. There may be much wickedness and sin in life, but there are still those who are pure-hearted. Our unity will bring us strength, and good will overcome evil. For the sake of our world, Xianghua, you must fight the final battle. You will defeat Inferno."

Xianghua looked at Edge Master in shock. How would she be able to win a match against Inferno on her own? She had already failed once...

Edge Master put his hand on Xianghua's shoulder. "I know you will fulfil your destiny."

"I will try my best..." Xianghua agreed.

"FOOLS, YOU STILL BELIEVE YOU HAVE A CHANCE? WE SHALL SEE HOW YOU FARE THIS TIME, XIANGHUA." In a flash of light, a portal opened in front of the fighters, a passage to Chaos.

"Master, you can not be serious! Why have Xianghua fight alone, when we can all fight together? You said yourself that unity will bring us strength, so are we to turn our backs on one of our own?" Kilik shouted in disbelief.

"Kilik, I agree with Edge Master. Xianghua...Soul Calibur...I am not sure, but I know that this is the right decision." Maxi tried to explain.

"As long as we believe in her, I know our hope will bring her back safely." Sophitia concurred.

"I have no doubts, Xianghua. You will come back." Taki replied with a grin.

"Thank you. Kilik, I am sorry, but I must do this. My mother, she always told me that my fate was to destroy Soul Edge with the Krita-Yuga by my side." Xianghua explained.

"I know, as much as I hate it, this is your fight and not ours to interfere in. Just...be careful..." Kilik conceded with an encouraging smile.

"I will."

Inferno quickly disappeared into the portal and Xianghua followed.

"The spirit sword, Soul Calibur..." Edge Master mumbled as the portal closed behind the two figures.

* * *

Xianghua recalled the last time she had been sent to this dreadful universe. She had held her sword close to her, feeling her heart beat faster with every moment, her confidence slipping as she tried to calm her nerves and believe in herself.

But now, she felt her courage and determination build. She felt the hilt of her Krita-Yuga tingle as she gripped it.

Inferno withdrew his weapon, Soul Edge, as Xianghua withdrew hers.

"I CAN FEEL THE OVERWHELMING POWER OF SOUL EDGE. I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" Inferno cackled.

Xianghua lifted up her sword, and it began shaking violently in her hand.

"Kya!" Xianghua yelped as she dropped her sword to the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Inferno bellowed.

Xianghua fell to the ground in defeat. She could not even hold her own weapon, how would she triumph against the monster in front of her?

"ARE YOU GIVING UP BEFORE WE EVEN BEGIN? I EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU, YOUNG ONE, BUT YOU WERE FOOLISH TO DEFY ME!"

"No... I will not give up. There is still hope. My friends...they are all counting on me..." Xianghua whispered.

"FOOL! YOU WILL-" Inferno started.

"No! I will not give up hope! Justice will prevail over evil, I will see to it!" Xianghua shouted, full of willpower.

Suddenly, Xianghua's sword gave off a brilliant light. It began to float in the air in front of Xianghua, and before her eyes, it began to transform.

"NO! THIS CAN NOT BE!" Inferno screamed.

'This girl, her pure heart. Her weapon revealed its true form, and she is capable of wielding its power. I must destroy her!'

"SO, GIRL, YOU HAVE FINALLY UNCOVERED THE MYSTERY OF SOUL CALIBUR, BUT YOUR REVELATION HAS COME TOO LATE!" Inferno charged at Xianghua with the Soul Edge.

Xianghua immediately blocked the attack and began pushing the amazed Inferno back. Soul Calibur glowed brightly as Xianghua began to assault Inferno with a flurry of attacks.

Inferno weakly defended himself from the onslaught. The girl's quick moves were unlike any other warrior's.

'She is incredibly strong. Xianghua must not continue to handle the Soul Calibur.' Inferno decided.

Inferno swung Soul Edge with all of his strength, directly at Soul Calibur, knocking it out of Xianghua's hands.

"THERE IS NO ESCAPE, XIANGHUA!" Inferno sneered lifting Soul Edge up to Xianghua's neck.

"No..." Xianghua whimpered. "Mother...I have failed again..."

"KNEEL DOWN TO THE STRENGTH OF SOUL EDGE, AND I WILL SPARE YOU, XIANGHUA..."

"Cut your path through an uncertain future..." Xianghua whispered quietly.

"WHAT?"

"My mother believed in me, my friends believe in me. I will never give up!" Xianghua screamed, and kicked Soul Edge out of Inferno's hands.

The sheer power of the kick shattered bits of the sword.

"AAARRGHH!" Inferno screamed in pain. The sword that he was a part of had been critically wounded.

Xianghua summoned all of her strength and concentrated on her weapon. The power coursed through Soul Calibur's blade.

With one final blinding flash, Xianghua smashed Soul Edge into many shards, as they flew off into Chaos.

Inferno crumpled to the ground in defeat.

"YOU...MUST...DIE!" Inferno shouted, and with the last of his strength, kicked Soul Calibur out of Xianghua's grip, into the Chaos.

Inferno slowly began to flicker out, and disappeared.

Xianghua watched in shock, as she saw the portal back to her universe slowly start to close.

'I must get back home, but...my mother's sword.' Xianghua pondered.

Without another thought, Xianghua ran back into the portal. Back to her home.

* * *

"Xianghua!" Kilik greeted.

"You did it!" Maxi exclaimed.

"I knew you would..." Edge Master assured.

"But...Siegfried...his body...it disappeared..." Sophitia mumbled in confusion.

"Siegfried...he saved me..." Xianghua said sadly.

"I'm sure he's fine." Taki reassured.

'I'm not so sure...' Xianghua thought.

* * *

The sun finally set on the finale of history's legends. The phantom sword Soul Edge forever remained a rumour.

The raging call of Soul Edge was answered by the spirit sword in the East.

Few were aware of the final battle where the pure evil Soul Edge was shattered. Few knew of the loss of Soul Calibur, forever in a void. They were all oblivious that this unknown sword had granted them peace.

But, the few who knew were grateful. The world they had hoped for had finally returned.

Their journeys complete, their destinies awakened, they were finally free.

THE END


End file.
